A to Z
by Ath Alphabet
Summary: HIATUS! Gomennasai, but i have no idea   'a
1. Late Twilight

A to Z

_**Naka Morin**_ and _**VociferousTronic Sonata**_

_Presents_

#

_A to Z_

_[chapter 1—Late Twilight]_

Disclaimer: Kalau aku jadi Tite Kubo, Riichiro Inagaki&Yuusuke Murata, Duo TO, atau Megane Kikuya&Hiroshi Matsuyama, manga mereka—yang tokohnya kupakai disini—pasti sudah berubah jadi manga lawakan tingkat wahid. Sementara Kiseki Seiren _tercinta_ (?) murni milik saya seorang.

Warning: OCs, maybe OOC, setting jauh berbeda, alur takdir bisa dijamin menyimpang, bahasa agak baku. Don't like don't read…

#

#

Tokyo, 05:23 p.m.

Waktu terus berputar dengan cepat seakan tak sabar melenyapkan keriangan langit biru dan menggantikannya dengan semburat jingga yang memesona. Perlahan tapi pasti, semburat oranye yang turut menghiaspun mulai menyelimuti matahari tua dan menggiringnya beristirahat. Dengan latar belakang goresan-goresan abstrak tinta jingga, beberapa orang masih sibuk berlalu lalang di jalanan sepulang dari rutinitas keseharian mereka masing-masing. Seorang lelaki dengan jaket hitam kelamnya berjalan dengan langkah lebar-lebar seraya menyandang sebuah ransel biru dongker di balik bahunya. Kedua tangannya dimasukkannya ke dalam kantung jaket, sementara kepala hingga separuh wajahnya tertutup oleh tudung jaket. Sebuah _earphone_ yang juga hitam dengan corak putih, menggantung manis di kedua sisi kepalanya dan mengalirkan nada-nada dari iPhone di kantung celananya. Terkadang ia menggerakkan langkahnya seirama dengan musik R&B yang sedang didengarnya. _Sneakers_ biru tua-nya—yang bisa terbilang cukup mahal—menampakkan dua penggal nama pada salah satu sisi sepatu kanannya; _Kiseki Seiren._

Manik mata tajamnya yang sewarna dengan langit saat itu menatap lurus ke bawah tanpa memedulikan pemandangan monoton di sekelilingnya—berpikir ia sudah cukup jenius untuk berjalan dengan hanya mengandalkan insting.

Kaki-kaki jenjangnya—yang menjadi alasan kedua kenapa ia sering dikejar agen pencari bakat, setelah wajahnya—yang berbalut jeans biru gelap, melangkah dengan lincah diantara banyak pasang kaki yang berseliweran di sekitarnya. Tak lama kemudian, ia telah sampai di sebuah stasiun yang cukup luas. Seiren bergegas membeli tiket dan mengambil kereta rute satu yang akan datang lima menit lagi. Mata senjanya menyapu ke sekeliling peron dan menangkap sebuah kursi aluminium panjang yang kosong. Ia segera mendaratkan pantatnya disana dan bersandar seraya memejamkan mata, mencoba melepas lelah barang sedikit.

Lima menit kemudian kereta yang ditunggunya datang. Decitan rem kereta cukup bisa membuat Seiren sedikit terlonjak kaget. Ia segera masuk ke salah satu gerbong yang lengang dan mengambil kursi di dekat pintu keluar. Kereta-pun berangkat.

Gerbong itu lengang. Hanya ada lima orang disana termasuk dirinya. Seiren melepas earphone-nya dan mengalungkannya di leher, ia menyingkapkan tudung yang langsung memperlihatkan rambut seleher merah marunnya. Diliriknya jam putih yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kanannya, 17:31.

Ia melengos kesal dan mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk melorotkan sedikit tubuhnya pada kursi dan kembali memejamkan mata.

Pada kursi di seberangnya, tak jauh dari tempat Seiren duduk, seorang gadis memperhatikan lelaki sekitar 17 tahunan itu dengan heran. Walau sekilas, ia bisa melihat dengan jelas semburat oranye yang menetap sebagai permberi warna pada sebuah bulatan bening di wajah lelah lelaki itu. Warna dan tatapan mata yang sulit ditebak. Terkadang terlihat sangat merah, oranye, maupun kuning. Sorot mata yang menampakkan ekspresi lelah, kesal, dingin, datar, kejam, tenang, sekaligus hangat dan nyaman pada waktu bersamaan. Ditambah lagi warna rambutnya yang unik. Ia menebak-nebak apakah itu rambut asli atau hanya cat, dan ia memutuskan untuk menganggapnya sebagai cat.

Merasa sedang diperhatikan, bola mata Seiren bergerak-gerak di balik kelopak matanya dan membuka secara tiba-tiba. Insting menuntunnya untuk menemukan sepasang mata yang bertanggung jawab atas hawa mengganggu itu. Ia menangkap sesosok gadis dengan beberapa buku dalam pelukannya yang bergestur jelas kalau ia baru saja menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam secara tiba-tiba sebelum tertangkap basah bulatan senja Seiren. Seiren memiringkan sedikit kepalanya, curiga. Tapi sayang, ia tak bisa melihat wajah gadis itu karena tertutup oleh rambut panjangnya.

Lima belas menit setelah keberangkatan, akhirnya kereta itu berhenti juga di sebuah stasiun lain. Seiren segera memalingkan wajahnya dan beranjak keluar kereta dengan langkah terburu, tak tahu tatapan coklat muda bening gadis tadi mengikuti kepergiannya. Gadis itu merasakan pipinya menghangat dan tanpa sadar ia memeluk buku dalam dekapannya lebih erat, kemudian segera beranjak dari tempatnya duduk.

#vociferoustronic#

Seiren mempercepat langkahnya karena hari semakin gelap. Bukannya ia takut gelap, justru ia sangat menyukai gelap, hanya saja ada satu hal yang dikhawatirkannya. Hal yang sudah bisa ditebak akan terjadi—hal yang cukup mengganggu untuknya.

Kini ia sudah mulai memasuki daerah di mana tak seorangpun berada di luar. Rumah-rumah di kanan-kiri jalan terang benderang, menandakan adanya kehidupan di dalam sana, tapi tak seorangpun tertarik untuk keluar. Lampu-lampu jalan yang menyala mencetak siluet hitam panjang Seiren di aspal jalanan yang keras dan dingin. Seiren berjalan tanpa mengurangi kecepatan langkahnya dengan tangan di dalam kantung jaket. Tak lama kemudian, sebuah bangunan tinggi dan mewah sudah berada di hadapannya—apartemen miliknya.

Seiren memasuki halaman apartemen yang kecil dan mulai mengutak-atik pintunya.

Ia menarik sesuatu yang menggantung di lehernya—sebuah kalung dengan liontin mungil dari metal berbentuk persegi panjang. Lalu Seiren memasukkan salah satu ujungnya pada sebuah lubang kecil—yang memang didesain untuk liontin tersebut—pada kotak putih kecil yang menempel di tembok, tepat di bawah intercom. Dengan otomatis, sebagian tembok di sebelah intercom tersebut membelah, maju beberapa mili, dan terbuka, menampakkan sebuah alat pendeteksi sidik jari dan sebuah alat input password. Dengan sigap Seiren menempelkan ibu jarinya dan memasukkan kode pintunya seperti biasa—sebuah rutinitas yang telah ia jalani selama bertahun-tahun dalam tahun tenangnya.

_Password Accepted_

Pintu terbuka. Dengan langkah terburu Seiren naik ke lantai teratas dengan lift dan menyusuri lorong-lorong apartemen yang lengang dan menuju ke salah satu pintu kayu putih. Disini, lagi-lagi ia harus memasukkan kode untuk menghindari ledakan dari bom yang sengaja dipasangnya di balik pintu kalau-kalau ada tamu tak diundang.

Pintu terbuka, tapi tidak langsung menampakkan ruangan melainkan masih ada sekat berupa kaca tebal anti peluru yang tidak cukup transparan. Tapi ia sudah bisa mendengar suara berisik dari dalam—hal yang dikhawatirkannya. Seiren mendorong salah satu sisinya dan kaca itu terbuka. Sekarang bisa terlihat dengan jelas ruang tengah flat luas dengan kombinasi warna serba hitam-putihnya itu sangat berantakan. Bantal-bantal sofa telah keluar dari habitatnya, beberapa bungkus snack kosong dan botol-botol minuman berserakan di mana-mana, berlembar-lembar file tersebar di meja bulat mungil di tengah ruangan, dan masih banyak lagi kekacauan lainnya.

Di sofa bulat di depan televisi, seorang lelaki berambut biru menenggelamkan pantatnya sementara sebuah console PlayStation tergenggam di tangannya. Ada garis memanjang berwarna serupa dengan rambutnya di bagian bawah kedua matanya. Seorang lelaki lain yang berambut putih duduk di lantai sebelahnya, juga dengan sebuah console PS di tangan. Keduanya menatap layar flat televisi 72 inch itu tanpa berkedip.

Sementara itu, pada sofa panjang yang membelakangi pintu, duduk seorang lelaki lain dengan rambut pirangnya. Tangannya sibuk mengelap sebuah AK-47nya dan mulutnya sibuk mengunyah sebongkah permen karet. Dan di sofa pendek di sebelah timur kursi panjang tadi, seorang lelaki berambut coklat madu sibuk bercumbu dengan kertas-kertas berisi ribuan kata memusingkan. Wajahnya terlihat sangat serius.

Seiren langsung sweatdrop melihat semua itu.

Tiba-tiba saja si rambut biru berseru heboh, "Arrgghh! Aku kalah lagi!" sementara si rambut putih di sebelahnya memasang seringai puas. Si rambut putih itu yang (baru) sadar ada seseorang yang baru saja sampai sudah mendapat sambutan _hangat_ itu, mengalihkan pandangannya dari televisi pada Seiren dan berucap, "Well, kau terlambat 3600 detik. Tapi, selamat datang, Ketua!" sambutnya. Dua mata sipitnya terlihat makin tenggelam saat ia tersenyum—senyum familiar yang mengerikan.

#saishuu#

Jiah, pendek sekali, desu?

Yah, namanya juga permulaan, sayong. Waa, tokohnya belum saia tulis yah? Tapi bagi para otaku sejati yang (mungkin) bakal nulis 'Zangetsu no Oosan' di lembar jawab UUS IPS, 'F****ng Dread' di lembar Agama, ato malah 'Oiroke no Jutsuu' di lembar Biologi, mungkin sudah bisa menebak siapa makhluk-makhluk diatas. Haha, saia memang orang yang terlalu jujur *dibekep pake gombal*

Nee, ini penpik ber-chapter PERTAMA saia yang DITERBITIN DI SINI. Dengan kata lain, ini bukanlah fanfic ber-chapter saia yang pertama. Jadi, anonymous dipersilahkan, flame diterima dengan lapang dada, dan repiu mempunyai triliyunan pintu masuk *smirk*

Hontouni Arigachuu~ m(_ _)m *bowsbowsbows*


	2. Aigo, They Arrived

_**Naka Morin**_ and _**VociferousTronic Sonata**_

_Presents_

#

_A to Z_

_[chapter 2—Aigo, They Arrived…]_

Disclaimer: Saialah yang memiliki Naruto, Eyeshield 21, Bleach, dan .hack/XXXX—pernah sih, ngimpi bisa (dan halal) ngomong begitu… *starting the daydream*

Warning: OCs, maybe OOC, setting jauh berbeda, alur takdir bisa dijamin menyimpang, bahasa agak baku. Don't like don't read…

#

#

Seiren keki setengah mati saat melihat flat-nya yang selalu rapi kini menjelma menjadi kapal bobrok. Dua pasang sudut siku-siku berwarna merah muncul berdampingan di belakang kepalanya, satu alisnya bergerak naik turun, dan tangannya tergenggam erat menahan marah. Marah karena kekhawatirannya sejak tadi telah menjadi kenyataan. Yeah, ia bukan khawatir bakal dicincang karena terlambat dari waktu perjanjian melainkan khawatir flat-nya akan benar-benar hancur sekarang, mengingat ada seseorang diantara keempat tamu tak diundang itu yang bisa membobol keamanan apartemennya kapan saja.

"CEPAT BERESKAAANNN, MAKHLUK-MAKHLUK TAK BERGUNAAAA!" suara bassnya terpantul dari seluruh sudut ruangan dengan kekuatan heboh, layaknya ada angin puyuh dadakan, tubuh keempat orang itu oleng. Setelah suasana cukup tenang, si rambut biru berseru marah, "Aaakh, apa-apaan sih?"

"Aturan aku yang tanya!" jawab Seiren dengan nafas terengah, "Sudah, cepat bereskan!"

1 menit

4 menit

8 menit

12 menit

16 menit

30 menit

Setelah memakan waktu setengah jam membereskan kapal pecah itu, keempat tamu tak diundang tersebut kembali pada kegiatannya masing-masing seperti sebelumnya. Kini giliran Seiren yang cengo.

"Kupikir kalian menyuruhku cepat pulang karena ingin membicarakan sesuatu?" tanyanya heran.

"Eh, lho? Memang dia belum memberitahumu?" si rambut madu balik bertanya seraya menunjuk jarinya pada si pirang.

"Kalau aku sudah tahu, buat apa aku bertanya?"

"Oh, kalau begitu biar kuberitahu," sahut si rambut putih, "Kami kan, akan tinggal disini bersamamu," lanjutnya datar dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

Seiren terdiam.

Mulai hitung, yuk! bQ

1…

2…

3…

"APAAA? Kalian pasti bercanda?" jerit Seiren heboh.

"Kekekeke, tak perlu histeris seperti itu!" akhirnya si pirang—sang dalang yang bisa dipastikan mengambil bagian dalam pembobolan apartemen Seiren—ikut angkat bicara.

"Bagaimana tidak histeris? Sebentar lagi aku ujian dan aku HARUS TINGGAL bersama orang-orang SEPERTI KALIAN? Yang benar saja! Aku bisa bunuh diri duluan sebelum ujian gara-gara depresi!"

"Aduh, tenanglah Sei! Kalau kau ingin bunuh diri aku yang akan menghalangimu!" tiba-tiba saja si rambut biru sudah merangkul Seiren dan menepuk-nepuk pundaknya kasar. Si rambut putih meringis ngeri, yakin kalau beberapa tulang punggung Seiren kini sudah lepas dari tempatnya.

"Bukan itu maksudku, idiot!"

"Lagipula kami juga berjanji takkan mengganggu belajarmu, kok!" lanjut si rambut biru dengan tanpa dosanya.

"Argkh, terserah kalian sajalah…" Seiren mengalah dengan damai dan masuk ke kamarnya dengan langkah gontai. Sebelum masuk ke kamar, Seiren membalikkan badannya dan berkata,

"Ohya, di flat ini ada tiga kamar. Silakan pilih sesuka kalian diantara dua kamar yang kosong. Sebaiknya jangan memilih di flat lain karena pengamanannya belum kuperketat, dan kusarankan jangan memilih satu kamar denganku kecuali kau ingin menjual nyawa," terangnya horror. Semuanya—kecuali si pirang yang hanya menyeringai—meneteskan keringat dingin di belakang kepala mereka.

Si rambut madu menoleh pada si pirang, "Hei, apa maksudnya dengan _flat lain_? Memang kita bisa memilih flat sesuka kita ya?" tanyanya.

Si pirang hanya tertawa nista dan menjawab, "Kekekeke, memang kenapa? Apa salah kalau dia mengatur apartemennya sendiri?"

Yang lain membuka mulut mereka lebar-lebar.

"Ma, maksudmu apartemen ini—seluruh bagian dari apartemen ini, apartemen super mewah ini, milik Sei seorang?" si rambut biru membelalakkan matanya tidak percaya. Baiklah, sebenarnya bukan hal yang luar biasa untuk Seiren apalagi si pirang kalau seorang bocah berumur 17 tahun memiliki sebuah apartemen pribadi mewah dengan tatanan eksterior dan interior yang elegan, sebuah kolam renang besar di halaman belakang, gym pribadi di salah satu lantai, dan berbagai macam pelayanan lainnya.

"Apapun itulah. Hei, Grimmjow! Aku sekamar denganmu, ya!" kata si rambut madu setelah Seiren masuk, pada lelaki berambut biru yang masih berdiri di tempatnya.

"Eh? Yah, boleh saja sih. Tapi… Gin…" Grimmjow mengerling pada si rambut putih—yang ia panggil Gin—lalu melirik si pirang dengan tatapan skeptis. Tidak, tidak, jangan berpikir yang macam-macam dulu. Grimmjow hanya khawatir kalau Gin sekamar dengan si pirang itu, ia bisa mati dengan tubuh penuh lubang.

"Terpaksa aku sekamar denganmu ya, Gin? Atau kau mau mencoba menjual nyawa? Kekekeke" ujar si pirang dengan nada nista.

"Huh, aku takkan sebodoh itu," _mengingat Seiren bisa sangat mengerikan kalau sudah marah_, lanjutnya dalam hati sebelum menambahi, "Yah, apa boleh buat. Kita sekamar, Hiruma,"

#vociferoustronic#

Angin berhembus lembut menyibakkan helai demi helai merah marun yang tampak mencolok di tengah kegelapan pekat malam. Awan-awan yang biasanya bergerombol kini dengan tahu dirinya pergi menjauh agar Seiren bisa menikmati sebuah keindahan lain dibaliknya. Bintang-bintang yang bertaburan di langit membuat matanya terpaku dalam diam. Seiren memperhatikan titik-titik kecil di langit yang terlihat berkelap-kelip tersebut sembari mencoba menerka-nerka rasi bintang apa yang sedang muncul. Hampir setiap malam ia selalu meluangkan waktu untuk berdiri di balkon kamarnya dan menyandarkan kedua tangan pada tangga alumunium balkon yang dingin hanya untuk menatap langit hitam berbintang yang tampak seperti ribuan komedo. Seiren selalu merasa tenang ketika melihat langit dan bintang. Ia sering mengira bahwa bintang adalah para malaikat yang sedang turun ke bumi, tapi apapun itulah, bukan itu alasan sebenarnya ia selalu memandangi langit. Hanya saja ia selalu berpikir langit takkan pernah berubah sejauh apapun kau pergi, sebanyak apapun hidupmu berubah, seberapa besar penderitaanmu, langit takkan pernah berubah dan selalu menemanimu apa adanya.

"Oh, aku lupa menyuruhmu mengetuk pintu dulu sebelum masuk, ya?" ujar Seiren dengan nada menyindir seraya menyesap segelas _hot chocolate_ di tangannya.

"Kekekeke, jangan sinis begitu. Aku kesini tidak bermaksud mengganggu," kata Youichi yang tiba-tiba saja sudah berdiri di balkon kamar Seiren. Kemudian ia berdiri di samping Seiren dan ikut menatap langit, sementara kedua tangannya yang bebas senjata ia masukkan ke dalam kantung celana.

"Apa alasanmu?" tanya Seiren langsung.

"Apanya?" jawab Youichi santai.

"Jangan berpura-pura bodoh,"

"Bukankah aku sudah memberitahumu? Aku hanya ingin bersantai,"

"Cih, omong kosong," gumam Seiren dengan nada muak, seakan itu adalah alasan terburuk yang pernah ada sepanjang sejarah dunia.

"Kekekeke, baiklah. Tak kusangka kau peka juga,"

"Ujian yang semakin dekat membuatku lebih sensitive," sahut Seiren asal. Youichi menggerak-gerakkan sebelah alisnya dan menatap Seiren dengan tatapan bodoh-kalau-orang-mengiramu-jenius.

"Lalu apa? Kupikir kau bukan orang yang mau repot oleh hal-hal diluar Amefuto," tanya Seiren lagi

"Kekeke, kau picik sekali. Sebenarnya aku mengundang mereka untuk mengajak bekerja sama lagi, mengingat mereka masih berhutang budi padaku jadi mudah saja meminta mereka membantuku,"

"Membantu dalam hal apa?" buru Seiren.

"…" Youichi tak menjawab pertanyaan Seiren. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam, tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri. Seiren mendesah keras karena tak mendapat tanggapan.

"Heh, syaraf telingamu terganggu ya!" sindir Seiren tak sabar.

"Kekeke, kau sudah baca _headline_ Koran pagi ini?" Youichi balik bertanya.

"Eh, _headline_? Tunggu, jangan-jangan maksudmu… Kau…?" Seiren membelalakkan matanya pada Youichi. Youichi hanya menyeringai sekilas.

"Kau gila! Lalu kenapa harus di apartemenku? Kenapa tidak di hotel yang kau tinggali saja? Bukankah kau bisa menyewa kamar sebanyak-banyaknya tanpa perlu membayar?" semprot Seiren yang ternyata masih sedikit kesal karena kedamaiannya telah menjadi korban.

"Memangnya alasan apalagi selain karena aku juga akan memaksamu untuk membantuku?" Youichi menyeringai lebar. Bulatan hijau toska-nya bertemu dengan bulatan senja Seiren. Seiren menatap mata jernih Youichi dengan tatapan kubunuh-kau-setan-sialan!.

"Tch, yang benar saja," Seiren menanggapinya dengan sepatan dan gumaman pasrah. Kemudian keduanya kembali menatap langit dan sibuk tenggelam dalam pikirannya masing-masing.

#saishuu#

A/N: Gyaa! Rasanya _sense_ _op_ _menulis_ saia mulai menurun drastis, padahal baru chapter 2… TOT

Ohya, saia tegaskan satu hal. Sebenarnya Seiren itu bukan bishie, hanya kakinya saja yang jenjang kok! Cowok juga banyak kan, yang kakinya panjang? Nah, Seiren termasuk salah satunya. You saja yang suka meledek Seiren bishie, padahal sebenarnya tidak kookk! *mendadak ngotot dengan bahasa formal* Seiren itu hanyalah seorang bishounen biasa yang bisa mati sewaktu-watu *digampar, seiren: Sama aja begoo!*

Nee, begitulah jadinya chapter kedua. Saia memang payah. Hiks, hiks… *sruutt*nyedot ingus*

Yah sudahlah, hiks…

Anonymous _mangga_

Flame _mangga_

Repiu _mangga_ _sanget_

Kritik _mangga_

Saran _mangga_

_Mangga_ sekilo terakhir beli kemaren sih 10 ribu perak


	3. Maybe Next Time

_**Naka Morin**_ and _**VociferousTronic Sonata**_

_Presents_

#

_A to Z_

_[chapter 3—Maybe Next Time]_

Disclaimer: Saia bisa saja bilang kalau Naruto, Eyeshield 21, Bleach, dan .hack/XXXX milik saia, tapi setelah itu pasti saia langsung RIP.

Warning: OCs, maybe OOC, setting jauh berbeda, alur takdir bisa dijamin menyimpang, bahasa agak baku. Don't like don't read…

#

#

Youichi Hiruma membuka matanya perlahan. Bulatan hijau toska beningnya mulai tampak sedikit demi sedikit seiring dengan membukanya kelopak matanya. Ia menendang jendela kamarnya yang langsung terbuka. Cercahan sinar matahari yang menyilaukan berebut masuk ke ruangan gelap itu—tak peduli betapa malangnya pupil mata Youichi yang masih berusaha membiasakan diri dengan pencahayaan tiba-tiba tersebut.

Ia bisa merasakan kepalanya pusing dan melihat beberapa kunang-kunang menari-nari di dalam otaknya. _Apa yang terjadi?_

Ah, dia ingat. Tadi malam ia sempat kena pukul buku kimia Seiren—yang super tebal—karena ia mengucapkan satu kalimat tabu pada lelaki bermata senja itu.

"Heh, bagaimana perkembangannya?" tanya Youichi malam itu.

"Apanya?" Seiren balik bertanya dengan nada tak peduli.

"Kau masih dikejar-kejar agen pencari model sialan itu?"

"Ya, mereka memuakkan," jawab Seiren datar.

"Kekeke, tentu saja ya. Untuk apa aku menanyakan hal yang sudah pasti jawabannya begitu. Cowok bishie sepertimu pasti banyak diincar agen!"

Yeah, dan seketika itu juga Youichi dipukul Seiren dengan buku kimianya—yang entah datang darimana—yang super tebal. Untuk informasi, Seiren sangat tidak suka dikatakan bishie. Menurutnya itu menggelikan. Okay, back to the reality.

Youichi segera bangkit dan berjalan ke kamar mandi. Setelah berpakaian, ia keluar kamar dan menemui Light—si rambut madu—dan Grimmjow tergeletak sekarat di sofa ruang tengah. Sementara Gin menunggui mereka dengan _setia_ (maksud setia disini adalah mencoret-coret wajah mereka dengan arang dan cat tembok selagi ada kesempatan).

Youichi menatap kedua orang yang sedang sekarat itu satu persatu dengan tatapan penuh tanya. Seakan mengerti arti tatapan Youichi, Gin menghentikan les seni gratisnya dan menatap Youichi dengan mata segarisnya, "Seiren memukul mereka dengan tongkat baseball gara-gara mereka—denga bodohnya—mengomentari Seiren kalau ia tampak seperti model dengan pakaian manapun,"

"Tch. Bocah itu…" Youichi menyepat pelan dan melambaikan tangan ke balik punggungnya sebelum akhirnya keluar apartemen dengan sebuah tas laptop di pundak kirinya.

"Aku berangkat!" serunya pada Gin

#vociferoustronic#

Seiren menatap kosong papan tulis hitam di depan kelas, tempat dimana guru berambut botak yang sudah berumur diatas 80 tahun itu menuliskan teori-teori olahraga yang membosankan—baiklah, jangan heran kenapa orang setua itu masih diangkat (dianggap, maksudku) sebagai guru, olahraga pula, karena di sekolah Seiren semua hal aneh bisa terjadi. Seharusnya pelajaran olahraga hari ini bukanlah teori, tapi baseball. Tapi lapangan baseball sedang dipakai anak-anak kelas satu, gymnasium sedang dalam perbaikan, sementara lapangan _indoor_ dipakai anak-anak sepakbola untuk mempersiapkan kejuaraan yang sebentar lagi diikuti. Jadi, disinilah sekarang Seiren, menelan kebosanannya bulat-bulat. Seiren mendesah pelan dan sejurus kemudian memalingkan wajahnya ke luar jendela. Ia memang sengaja memilih tempat duduk di dekat jendela agar bisa mendapatkan tempat pelarian dari teori-teori konyol di papan tulis.

Ia memperhatikan langit saat itu. Cerah. Awan-awan putih yang tampak lembut menghiasi langit biru cerah yang menggantung tinggi di atas tanpa satu penyangga-pun. Alasan kedua kenapa ia senang memperhatikan langit—mereka tidak runtuh walaupun tidak bersangga pada apapun, dan itu adalah sebuah keajaiban yang orang anggap biasa tapi ia anggap ajaib.

Bosan memperhatikan langit, Seiren beralih pada lapangan basket tepat di bawah kelasnya—yang terletak di lantai 3 (kelas Sei yang terletak di lantai 3). Beberapa anak tampak seperti semut-semut kecil yang sedang memperebutkan bulatan kue yang sebenarnya adalah bola. Seiren tertawa kecil saat melihat salah satu semut itu berlari ke luar lapangan di tengah permainan. Apalagi kalau bukan karena Ichi, anjing sekolah yang sebenarnya jinak, dibiarkan berkeliaran di lingkungan sekolah. Tampaknya semut yang satu itu sangat takut pada anjing. Kalau Seiren tidak salah lihat, semut itu menghilang saat sudah mencapai pohon. Seiren menebak semut itu pasti sedang berusaha memanjat pohon.

Lalu Seiren kembali menolehkan pandangannya ke sekeliling bangunan di sekitar kelasnya. Tiba-tiba matanya terpaku pada seseorang di dekat jendela yang tampak sedang memperhatikannya. Mata mereka bertemu satu sama lain. _Seorang gadis?_

Gadis itu berada di kelas tepat di gedung seberang kelas Seiren. Seiren menatap gadis itu beberapa saat dengan pandangan datar dan tak peduli, sementara gadis itu mulai salah tingkah sendiri hingga akhirnya memilih menunduk menghindari tatapan Seiren. Kedua alis Seiren bertaut heran.

"Apa ada yang menarik perhatianmu di luar, Tuan Kiseki?" _sapaan_ guru olahraga Seiren memecah pandangannya pada gadis mencurigakan tadi. Dengan cepat ia memutar pandangannya pada guru tua yang sedang menatapnya dengan mata kecil segarisnya—yang tidak separah Gin sebenarnya. Dahinya mengernyit, membuat kerutan di wajahnya tampak lebih banyak.

"Ya, ada banyak hal yang jauh lebih menarik di luar sana daripada di kelas pengap ini, Sensei," jawab Seiren enteng. Teman-teman sekelasnya hanya bisa memandangnya dengan mulut terbuka. Karena boleh dibilang, guru olahraga yang satu ini tergolong cepat naik darah dan menyebalkan. Kalau saja ia bukan guru olahraga—pelajaran kedua yang paling disukai Seiren setelah ICT—Seiren pasti sudah mendepaknya sejak dulu.

"Oh, begitukah? Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak tinggalkan saja kelas ini dan bersantai menikmati keindahan di luar sana?" kata Yamato sensei—guru tua itu—dengan nada meninggi.

"Sebenarnya saya sudah berniat begitu sejak tadi, Sensei. Hanya saja saya tidak tega kalau Anda sampai tahu ada seorang murid yang bosan mendengarkan teori-teori yang Anda jelaskan menggunakan cara planet lain tersebut," sahut Seiren lagi dengan santainya. Beberapa murid tampak menahan tawanya. Yamato-sensei tampak tercengang dengan ucapan blak-blakan Seiren barusan. Ditambah lagi manik senjanya yang tidak menampakkan ekspresi apapun selain tatapan sulit ditebaknya.

Yamato-sensei menggenggam erat _boardmarker_ ditangannya yang bergetar karena marah.

Aish, mari kita hitung lagi…

1…

2…

3…

4…

5…

"KELUAARR !" serunya dengan suara serak.

#vociferoustronic#

Lelaki itu melenggang santai ke arah lapangan luas yang hanya tinggal berjarak beberapa meter di depannya sembari beberapa kali meletuskan balon yang dibuatnya dari permen karet tanpa gula di dalam mulut. Sudah banyak orang yang berkumpul disana dengan latihannya masing-masing.

Ia menghampiri seorang gadis berambut kemerahan yang terlihat sedang memeluk papan pencatat dan sebuah bolpoin.

"Hei, manager sialan! Bagaimana semuanya?" tanyanya tanpa berbasa-basi.

"Eh, oh, Hiruma. Kau ternyata," jawabnya agak terkejut.

"Heh, sedang apa kau dari tadi, hah? Melamun? Enak saja kau memakan gaji buta begitu!" seru Youichi sembari berkacak pinggang.

"Gaji buta? Dibayar saja tidak!" protes gadis itu.

"Tch. Jadi bagaimana?" ulang Youichi.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, semuanya berjalan lancar-lancar saja. Kecuali mungkin orang satu itu…" gadis manager tadi menunjuk pada seorang lelaki berkulit kehitaman dengan rambut ungu gimbalnya yang sedang tidur-tiduran di bangku di pinggir lapangan. Youichi menyepat lirih dan segera menghampiri lelaki itu.

"Heh, dread sialan! Cepat bangun!" serunya tepat di depan telinga lelaki tadi.

Lelaki berambut gimbal itu membalikkan tubuhnya dan menutup telinga dengan lengannya seakan berkata masa-bodoh-denganmu!

"Cih. Baiklah. Bagaimana kalau satu lawan satu? Kalau kau menang budak itu milikmu selama semalam sekaligus satu juta yen dalam koperku," tantang Youichi seraya menunjuk gadis manager malang tadi. Bagi pemilik otak mesum (?) dan mata duitan (?) seperti dread sialan itu (?) sudah pasti itu adalah tawaran termenggiurkan yang pernah ada. (maaf, tidak _yang pernah ada_ juga, kok)

Lelaki gimbal itu membalikkan badannya lagi dan tersenyum angkuh,

"Keduanya milikku,"

#vociferoustronic#

"Seiren!" seruan seseorang tersebut mau tidak mau menghentikan langkah Seiren. Yang memanggilnya itu adalah seorang lelaki berambut kuning cerah dengan tiga guratan di masing-masing pipinya.

"Ada apa, Naruto?" tanya Seiren datar ketika Naruto—teman _terdekatnya_—sudah berada tepat di hadapannya dengan nafas tersengal.

"Nih!" jawabnya seraya menyerahkan tumpukan kertas HVS pada Seiren.

"Apa ini?" tanya Seiren polos (atau bego).

"Yamato-sensei memberimu tugas tambahan gara-gara ulahmu tadi!" kata Naruto dengan tatapan menghakimi.

"Cih, yang benar saja. Lagipula dia juga kan yang menyuruhku keluar?" kata Seiren jengkel.

"Yah, salahmu juga bicara seperti itu padahal kau tahu Yamato-sensei orangnya sangat emosional,"

"Terserah lah." Seiren membalikkan tubuhnya dan kembali berjalan. Naruto ikut melangkah menjejeri Seiren dan menambahkan, "Tapi sungguh, yang tadi itu keren! Baru kali ini aku melihatmu bicara secara blak-blakan begitu, pada Yamato-sensei lagi. Padahal biasanya kau kan tidak mau ambil pusing,"

"Begitukah? Kurasa ujian yang semakin dekat jadi membuatku lebih nekat," timpal Seiren asal.

"Konyol! Ohya, besok sore kau ada acara tidak? Kalau tidak, aku, Sasuke, Hanatarou, Asano, Kite, dan yang lainnya akan ke tempat karaoke. Kau mau ikut, ya?" pinta Naruto dengan wajah memelas.

"Maaf, tapi besok aku sibuk," _mengurus makhluk-makhluk merepotkan itu_, lanjut Seiren dalam hati.

"Yaah, sayang sekali," kata Naruto dengan diselingi kata 'Daaah…' pada teman-temannya yang lain saat mereka berpapasan di gerbang sekolah, lalu ia melanjutkan, "Kalau nanti sore saja bagaimana? Kita main baseball, yuk! Ada yang lain juga. Pokoknya ramai!" ajak Naruto antusias.

Seiren memutar-mutar bola matanya, bingung. Baiklah, saatnya memilah-milah. Lebih penting baseball atau apartemennya? Jika ia tidak bermain baseball, tak ada jaminan kalau ia akan kehilangan tempat tinggal, sementara kalau memilih baseball dengan mengesampingkan apartemen, banyak jaminan yang bisa membuatnya kehilangan tempat tinggal. Jadi…

"Maaf, aku juga tidak bisa," Seiren memaksakan sebuah senyuman untuk Naruto yang wajahnya langsung berubah pias begitu mendengar jawaban Seiren. Sejurus kemudian, Naruto meringis riang, membalas senyum Seiren dan berseru meyakinkan Seiren kalau semuanya beres, "Osh! Baiklah kalau begitu, tidak apa-apa kok! Kita bisa main lain kali lagi, kan?"

Seiren mengangguk mengiyakan.

Dalam hati ia merasa senang dan lega, masih ada orang yang bisa mencairkan suasana hatinya yang dingin. "Ya, lain kali…" katanya.

Kemudian mereka berpisah di sebuah perempatan. Naruto langsung menuju ke rumahnya yang memang tidak jauh dari sekolah, dan Seiren menuju ke stasiun.

#saishuu#

Balesan rifiuu~

Sezru d'Luffer: Eh? Ehehe, domo arigatou onna... ^o^ #plaak. Eee, Se, Seiren keren? Astaga *ngelus dada* *dikeplak - seiren: sirik lo!*

Heiiyo? I, iya juga sih. Tapi gatau kenapa lebih enak nulis marun daripada maroon.. *ditendang gara-gara ngeyel*

Sezru d'Luffer (lagi): Aah, anda lagi yahh *sigh* *dijedotin ke tembok* Aahaa, saia hanya bercanda Monsieur! Masalahnya? Rahasia dump! ^w^d Ditunggu sajah ya Hirumanya~ ^^

Kirarin Ayasaki: Eh, domo arigatou~ X'D *bowsbowsbows* Yosh, apdeted! ;)

A/N:

Phew, setelah berminggu-minggu apdet juga. Selain karena nungguin review yang tak kunjung datang X'C *menahan air mata dengan melankolisnya* selama tiga minggu ini bisa dipastikan saia akan terus tertimpa tes (baca: siksaan beruntun). Karena itulah, hiks, karena saia bukan termasuk dalam jejeran orang berotak dengan kapasitas tinggi, hiks, saia harus belajar lebih keras desu, hiks... *sroot*nyedot ingus* Then, tolong review dan dukungannya. Kalau minna-sama memberikan review dan kritik-kritik, saia pasti akan lebih semangat lagi apdet, desu! X3

Mohon bantuannya~ m(_ _)m

once again, please read my first oneshot: **Last Train** _vociferous-tronic_


	4. Fxxxxng Cyborg

_**Naka and**_ _**The Vociferous-tronic Cyber**_

_Presents_

#

_A to Z_

_[chapter 4—F****ng Cyborg!]_

Disclaimer: Sudah berkali-kali saia bilang 'mereka' bukan milik saia. Anda congek, ya? #dibantai readers

Warning: OCs, maybe OOC, setting jauh berbeda, alur takdir bisa dijamin menyimpang, bahasa agak baku. Don't like don't read…

#

#

Di sebuah gedung tinggi di salah satu sudut kota.

Tiga orang lelaki duduk dalam diam di tempatnya masing-masing. Salah satunya yang berambut hitam pekat, tak hentinya memasukkan gula-gula kotak ke dalam black tea-nya, sementara matanya memandang nyalang ke arah cangkir—ia sedang berpikir. Seorang lainnya, lelaki, err, atau lebih tepatnya seorang bocah berambut putih sibuk sendiri dengan Optimus di tangan. Dan seorang sisanya dengan warna rambut yang sama dengan lelaki pertama, hanya saja yang ini tampak lebih berumur, sedang membolak-balikkan koran di tangannya. Dahinya berkerut. Berkali-kali ia memijit dagunya dimana titik-titik rambut halusnya tumbuh. Ia melirik si hitam pekat, lalu ke si bocah, kembali ke korannya lagi, lalu mengerling sekali lagi pada lelaki berambut hitam pekat, ke bocah, koran, dan begitu seterusnya sebelum ia mendesah keras.

"Ckck, sebenarnya kalian ini kenapa, sih?" tanyanya pelan. Hening.

Aigo, mari kita hitung kembali…

1… (hening)

2… (masih hening)

3… (tetap hening)

4… (kuburan kalah hening)

5… (semoga mereka diterima disisi-Nya…#slapped)

"Heeii! Kalian dengan tidak?" seru lelaki tadi keras, berharap dua orang rekan kerjanya terlonjak kaget dan berseru marah agar ruangan itu tidak tampak terlalu suram. Tapi tetap…

Man may be proposes, but God disposes.

Kedua orang itu hanya menolehkan kepalanya sejenak pada sumber gangguan dan mengerlingnya dengan tatapan nista, kemudian kembali pada kegiatan masing-masing. Si biang keributan hanya bisa melongo cengo.

"Harusnya kami yang tanya ada apa dengan Anda. Karena kami tidak apa-apa, kok," jawab si hitam pekat, akhirnya.

"Ya, Kurosaki-kun saja yang terlalu bermasalah," timpal si bocah.

"Te, terlalu bermasalah?" alis lelaki yang bernama Kurosaki (Isshin) itu berkedut naik-turun.

"Ya, Anda yang terlalu bermasalah, Kurosaki-kun…" sahut si hitam pekat dengan Saya-Anda-nya.

"Ahh… Bagaimana aku bisa tidak bermasalah dengan kalian? Lihat saja sekarang, apa yang sedang kalian lakukan, coba? Sejak tadi kalian juga terus membicarakan hal yang tidak kumengerti. Maaf saja, tapi aku tidak mengerti bahasa kalkun." sembur Isshin yang mendadak menjadi cerewet.

"Eh? Bukannya tadi L-sama sudah memberitahu?" tanya bocah berambut putih seraya mengutak-atik Optimus-nya.

"Memberitahu apa, Near?" tanya Isshin pada si bocah yang dipanggil Near itu.

"Ya, bukankah tadi L-sama sudah bilang kalau misi kita menangkap seseorang yang memegang sesuatu yang penting…" jawab Near dengan wajah polosnya.

"Astaga, bagaimana bisa aku mengerti kalau begitu?" ujar Isshin lemas.

Mendengar keributan tak berarti di depannya, lelaki berambut hitam pekat tadi mengangkat kepalanya dan mulai angkat bicara, "Saya mengincar seseorang yang menyimpan sebuah data yang bisa sangat berbahaya jika jatuh di tangan orang yang salah,"

"Dan data apa itu?" buru Isshin.

"Ah, L-sama… Jangan-jangan data yang kau maksud…" potong Near—yang langsung mendapat pelototan maut Isshin.

"Bukan, Near. Ini soal yang berbeda,"

"Lalu 'ini' yang kau maksud itu apa?" rongrong Isshin mulai tak sabar.

"Soal itu…"

#vociferoustronic#

Seiren menatap kosong ke arah layar televisi sembari menyesap hot chocolate-nya. Satu kakinya bergantung santai di atas meja mungil di depannya. Di samping kanannya, Grimmjow tengah duduk dengan posisi agak melorot sembari melipat tangannya di depan dada. Pada sofa mungil di sebelah kiri Seiren, Light Yagami sedang duduk manis di tempat kesayangannya tersebut dengan satu kaki bertindih pada kaki lainnya. Tangannya juga bersedekap di depan dada. Sedangkan Gin, dengan santainya tertidur di sofa mungil satunya. Mata segarisnya tampak sama saja ketika ia sedang tidur maupun tidak—sama-sama hemat. Pandangan mata Light dan Grimmjow sama kosongnya dengan Seiren, hanya saja arti kekosongan mereka berbeda. Light dan Grimmjow sedang berpikir keras tentang suatu hal, sementara Seiren memang sudah sejak dulu pandangan matanya seperti itu.

Beberapa saat kemudian, seseorang membuka pintu flat berikut kaca yang melapisi setelahnya. Ia Youichi Hiruma.

Rambut pirangnya tampak basah oleh keringat. Sepotong permen karet tanpa gula, seperti biasa, dikunyahnya dengan sadis.

Ia melenggang masuk ke kamar untuk mengganti bajunya yang basah lalu beranjak ke dapur untuk membasuh muka dan membuat secangkir kopi.

Beberapa saat kemudian Youichi sudah bergabung dengan yang lain di ruang tengah. Ia sedikit heran saat menemukan semuanya mendadak bisu seperti itu—terutama Grimmjow yang biasanya paling berisik dengan keluhan-keluhannya.

"Heh, ada apa ini?" tanyanya pada Seiren dengan nada lirih. Padahal biasanya ia jarang menggunakan suara lirih, tapi entah kenapa saat ini rasanya agak aneh kalau berteriak-teriak.

Yang ditanya menolehkan kepalanya dari layar televisi yang sedang menayangkan berita. Pandangan matanya tampak sulit ditebak seperti biasa, tapi siratan rasa lemasnya tampak agak kentara.

"Aah, kapan kau pulang?" Seiren bertanya balik dengan nada suaranya jika sedang error.

Youichi menyipitkan matanya jengkel.

"Heh, memang apa yang terjadi?" Youichi mengulang pertanyaannya.

Seiren mengerjap-kerjapkan matanya dan menggoyangkan kepalanya keras-keras untuk mengusir keerrorannya yang semakin menjadi, "Sebaiknya tanyakan saja pada mereka" jawab Seiren enteng.

"Tch." Youichi menyepat pelan. Ia kemudian bangkit dari sofa dan naik ke meja di depannya. Seiren hanya memandanginya dengan tatapan pasrah seraya menyumpal kedua telinganya.

Seketika itu juga suara AK-47 Youichi yang ditembakkan secara mensetan buta langsung membangunkan ketiga orang lainnya dari alam mereka masing-masing.

"YA!-HAA! Heh, makhluk idiot! Kalian sedang berlatih berpikir ya?" serunya menyindir sembari menyeringai lebar. Seiren yang sudah terlalu terbiasa dengan kelakuan Youichi hanya mendesah.

"Ada apa sih?" balas Grimmjow sengit.

"Kekeke, harusnya aku yang bertanya topeng sialan!"

"Hn. Kalian ini berisik sekali. Biar kuluruskan," sahut Light, "Kalau aku hanya sedang menerka-nerka apa alasanmu yang sebenarnya mengajak kami bekerja sama lagi mengingat kau belum pernah memberitahukannya pada kami sekalipun,"

"Yeah, pikiranku sama" timpal Grimmjow.

"Fuh, aku tak ambil pusing soal itu. Tapi tak ada salahnya kau memberitahuku," sambung Gin yang juga terbangun dari tidurnya gara-gara keributan yang ditimbulkan Youichi.

"Kekeke, ternyata hanya itu. Heh, cyborg sialan! Kau yang jelaskan pada mereka," jawab Youichi enteng sembari melenggang masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Oi! Kenapa aku? Kan kau yang berurusan dengan mereka?" protes Seiren. Youichi tak mempedulikannya dan terus masuk ke kamar sembari memasukkan sepotong permen karet ke dalam mulutnya.

"Geez, apa boleh buat," kata Seiren pasrah. Kemudian ia beranjak ke rak koran di samping televisi dengan diikuti pandangan tiga pasang mata. Seiren mengambil salah satu koran dan melemparnya ke atas meja. Light segera mengambil koran itu dan mengamatinya baik-baik.

#voceferoustronic#

"Apa maksudnya ini?" tanya Light heran.

"Jelas-jelas koran, kan?" sahut Grimmjow asal.

"Berhenti melawak! Kau ini benar-benar—" balas Light keki.

"Kurasa headline itu yang dimaksud You sebagai misi kalian—kita maksudku," potong Seiren saat melihat adanya tanda-tanda bahwa flatnya akan hancur sebentar lagi.

"Headline?" Grimmjow mengerutkan dahinya dan menarik koran di tangan Light dengan kasar.

Ia membaca berita yang tertera disana dengan cepat, Seiren bisa melihat mata birunya terbelalak sementara bibirnya menyunggingkan sebuah senyum tipis.

"Cih, jadi ini yang diincarnya," katanya sinis.

"Ya. Memang bisa dibilang cukup nekat karena banyak juga yang mengincarnya," ujar Seiren.

"Hei, ada seseorang lainnya lagi disini. Dan ia tidak mengerti sama sekali!" seru Gin dengan nada sinis ketika ketiga orang itu seakan tidak menyadari keberadaannya.

"Ah baiklah, biar kupertegas," tambah Seiren lagi sembari melirik pada Gin, "Dua hari yang lalu, Ken Kagita meninggal dunia. Kalian tentu masih ingat siapa dia.

"Ya, dia adalah putra Sousen Kagita. Sousen yang sama dengan yang pernah memanfaatkan kalian—Gin dan Grimmjow—untuk membantunya mencari kelemahan-kelemahan perusahaan lain. Dan Sousen yang sama yang pernah akan membunuh kalian berdua jika tugas kalian telah usai—"

"Ya, aku ingat. Dan itu akan benar-benar terjadi jika kau dan Hiruma tak menyelamatkan kami," potong Grimmjow acuh tak acuh.

"Aku tidak mengerti sama sekali," sahut Gin dan Light bersamaan.

"Tidak mengerti tentang bagian Ken Kagita—maksudku," ralat Gin cepat.

"Yeah. Mungkin kalian berdua belum pernah mendengar banyak tentang Ken Kagita—begitu pula aku. Tapi yang kutahu, secara diam-diam Ken Kagita telah berhasil membuat aplikasi hack yang bisa menembus nyaris semua situs," jelas Seiren, "Tapi serapat apapun ia menutupinya, hidung teroris tak bisa tertipu."

"Saat Ken masih hidup, tidak terlalu banyak orang bergerak secara terang-terangan untuk mengincar aplikasi itu mengingat kejeniusannya dalam menyembunyikan sesuatu dan menghakimi seseorang. Tapi setelah Ken meninggal, bisa ditebak, akan banyak teroris-teroris dan yakuza yang mulai bergerak maju tanpa khawatir tentang Ken lagi," tambah Grimmjow.

"Jadi, Hiruma juga termasuk salah satunya?" tanya Light.

"Ya, You termasuk salah satunya," jawab Seiren dengan nada nista.

"Hn, aku mengerti. Walaupun sudah meninggalpun Ken takkan seceroboh itu menitipkan benda itu pada seseorang yang tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Jadi kemungkinan besar pemegang aplikasi itu kini adalah seorang yang telah diberi kepercayaan penuh olehnya, orang hebat pastinya." ucap Gin.

"Dan Hiruma-pun memikirkan kemungkinan itu, makanya ia meminta tolong pada kita. Walaupun sebenarnya masih ada kemungkinan lain, yaitu ia menyembunyikannya sendiri tanpa ada seorangpun yang mengetahuinya," sambung Light.

"Tapi kemungkinan itu terlalu beresiko. Teroris dan yakuza tidak bisa diremehkan," kata Seiren. Ia meraba-raba siku tangan kirinya dengan teliti. Setelah beberapa saat akhirnya ia menemukan apa yang dicarinya. Ujung dari sesuatu yang tampak persis seperti warna kulitnya.

"Lalu apa yang akan kita lakukan untuk mendapatkannya?" tanya Grimmjow seraya melempar pandangannya pada Seiren.

Seiren hanya mengedikkan bahunya dan menjawab, "You yang lebih tahu. Aku hanya disuruh membantunya, itu saja."

"Tch." Grimmjow menanggapinya dengan sepatan.

"Em, Sei. Apa aku oleh bertanya sesuatu?" tanya Light ragu.

"Hn?" gumam Seiren yang kini telah menarik silicon yang melapisi setengah lengannya itu hingga tampak seperti ia sedang menguliti tubuhnya sendiri.

"Sebenarnya apa hubunganmu dengan Hiruma? Kulihat kalian sangat dekat, dan juga sejak tadi kau memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'You' saja—tanpa embel-embel apapun,"

Seiren menekuk dahinya dan menyipitkan matanya saat memandang Light sebelum menjawab, "Lho? Memangnya aku belum bilang kalau kami saudara sepupu?" Seiren bertanya balik dengan alis terangkat sebelah. Dan kini, tampak jelas apa yang ada di balik lapisan silicon itu—tangan logam dengan rangkaian mesin di dalamnya, hal yang sudah sering ketiga orang lainnya itu lihat.

#saishuu#


	5. Second Mission, Number One Problem

_**Naka and**_ _**The Vociferous-tronic Cyber**_

_Presents_

#

_A to Z_

_[chapter 5—Second Mission, Number One Problem]_

Disclaimer: Semuanya milik embah putri saia! #digepokin embah & semua mangaka Jepang

Warning: OCs, maybe OOC, setting jauh berbeda, alur takdir bisa dijamin menyimpang. Don't like don't read…

#

#

Seiren menyeka keringat di dahi dengan punggung tangannya. Rambut dan seluruh tubuhnya basah oleh keringat tapi binar di wajahnya tampak sangat kentara, tidak seperti Seiren yang biasanya.

Ia melepas topi yang menutupi kepalanya demi sedikit menghilangkan panas. Sebuah senyum kecil terkembang di wajahnya yang memerah karena sinar matahari.

Tiba-tiba seorang lelaki berambut kuning cerah berlari menghampiri Seiren dan merangkul lehernya seraya menepuk-nepuk pundak Seiren dengan dengan ekspresi puas.

"Hebat!" serunya ceria, "Terus _homerun_ sepanjang permainan! Kau memang hebat, Sei! Larimu cepat sekali, jangan-jangan dulu ibumu suka estafet saat hamil dirimu, ya?"

"Yang benar saja!" jawab Seiren masih dengan usahanya mengatur nafas, "Kau saja yang lambat, Naruto," Naruto hanya tertawa renyah mendengarnya.

Wajah Naruto juga tampak ceria seperti Seiren. Kulit kecoklatannya tampak segar, matanya tak hentinya memasang ekspresi senyum yang membuatnya menyipit, sementara mulutnya terus meringis senang.

Bukan, bukan karena timnya menang saat bermain baseball melawan tim kota sebelah sore ini. Tapi lebih kepada hadirnya Seiren dalam permainan ini. Sudah cukup lama sejak Seiren tidak bermain baseball bersamanya, sementara itu adalah waktu yang paling dirindukannya.

Banyak kejadian-kejadian konyol dan menyenangkan yang sering mereka lewati saat bersama, terutama saat bermain baseball bersama. Contohnya, saat masih awal-awal belajar baseball dulu, ia dan Seiren hampir tidak pernah absen memecahkan kaca jendela rumah orang dengan bola lemparan mereka. Alhasil, kini telinga mereka sudah kebal dengan omelan macam manapun karena seringnya kena semprot dulu. Beruntung sang pemilik rumah yang kaca jendelanya _ter_pecahkan, tidak banyak yang meminta ganti rugi. Mereka masih bisa memaklumi karena lapangan tempat tinggal mereka dulu malah dipermak menjadi pertokoan.

Dan kini saat Seiren bisa bermain lagi dengannya, ia merasa semangatnya terdorong drastis. Kehadiran seorang teman lama yang selalu diharapkan kedatangannya, itulah alasannya.

"Heh! Dengar tidak, sih? Kau melamun, ya?" seru Seiren tepat di depan telinga Naruto, sembari menenteng kembali ransel serta tongkat baseballnya dan berjalan keluar lapangan.

"Eh, nani? Tadi kau bilang apa?" kata Naruto spontan seraya mengelus-elus telinganya yang persentase 87% akan tuli mendadak. Ia segera berlari menjejeri langkah Seiren yang sudah berada di depannya.

"Tadi aku tanya, setelah ini kau ingin melanjutkan ke mana. Tapi karena pertanyaannya sudah keburu kadaluarsa, ya sudah tidak jadi," putus Seiren seenaknya, tanpa menoleh pada Naruto.

"Oi, masa ada yang begitu! Dasar…" rutuk Naruto, "Ng, aku belum tahu sih akan kemana. Tapi yang dekat saja, deh. Lagipula masih tersisa semester musim panas, kan? Kau sendiri?"

"Aku juga belum tahu," jawab Seiren singkat. Mata senjanya menatap langit yang sewarna dengannya di batas horizon.

"Tapi kau kan jenius! Pasti bisa dengan mudah masuk manapun,"

"Tch. Kau menyindirku, ya?" Seiren menyepat acuh tak acuh.

"Hehe… Hei, kau mau tahu satu hal tidak?"

"Tidak," sahut Seiren singkat, padat, dan tajam. Naruto mencibir pelan, tapi ia tetap melanjutkan.

"Kau tahu, aku benar-benar iri padamu! Waktu kau berteriak di telingaku tadi aku baru sadar kalau suara bass-mu benar-benar menyegarkan jiwa dan ragaku. Itu sangat-sangat menyenangkan, kau tahu?" ungkap Naruto dengan nada dan gaya melankolis yang dilebih-lebihkan.

Seiren memutar bola matanya dan menarik salah satu ujung bibirnya jijik, "Kau menggelikan! Sana jauh-jauh dariku! Aku masih normal, tahu!" serunya seraya berjalan lebih cepat.

Naruto hanya tergelak keras di belakangnya.

Langit senja kemerahan di atas mereka menjadi saksi sebuah ikatan persahabatan—sebuah fenomena hidup yang sulit dikatakan dengan sebuah kalimat panjang.

#vociferoustronic#

Youichi Hiruma melangkahkan kakinya keluar kelas ketika seseorang berjalan mendekat kearahnya.

"Oi, sampah!" Agon Kongou yang berseru. Ia melemparkan sebuah kotak berbungkuskan kertas kado manis bergambar kelelawar merah pada Youichi.

"Dari penggemarmu, seorang gadis. Katanya ia takut menyampaikannya sendiri padamu. Huh sialan, kau membuatku iri saja," terang Agon sembari menjajari langkah Youichi.

"Tch." Youichi menyepat dan kembali melemparkan kado itu pada Agon, "Untukmu saja,"

"Hei, hei, wanita itu sangat sensitive lo. Kalau tahu kadonya dibuang dia bisa sedih bahkan marah," ujar Agon layaknya seorang psikiater yang memberi nasihat pada pasiennya, "Dan kau tahu kan, bagaimana wanita kalau sudah marah? Pagar beton saja bisa lumer,"

"Kekeke, kau memang dread idiot sialan. Aku kan, memberikannya padamu bukan membuangnya," kilah Youichi santai.

"Cih, terserah kau sajalah," sahut Agon dengan nada jengkel. Ia kembali teringat tentang kekalahannya tempo hari yang membuatnya tak mendapatkan satupun diantara uang maupun manager malang yang terlahir dengan nama Mamori Anezaki itu. Agon memilih membuka kado itu dan menemukan coklat-coklat mungil yang dihias dengan manis dalam berbagai bentuk.

"Oi, sepertinya lezat. Kau mau coba?" tawar Agon.

Youichi meletuskan balon permen karet yang baru saja dibuatnya sebagai tanda 'tidak'. Agon hanya melempar pandangannya pada jalanan seraya menutup kembali kotak itu.

Di luar kegelapan malam mulai mengapung. Youichi bisa mencium aroma malam yang khas. Sepertinya langit akan cerah malam ini, batinnya.

#vociferoustronic#

Lelaki berambut pirang spike itu menyandarkan punggungnya pada salah satu tembok tiang peron. Satu tangannya menenteng tas berisi laptop sementara lainnya ia masukkan ke dalam kantung celana. Mulutnya terus mengunyah permen karet dan sesekali membuat balon darinya.

Beberapa menit kemudian keretanya datang. Youichi segera masuk ke dalam salah satu gerbong yang cukup ramai. Banyak orang berjas dan para mahasiswa di dalam. Youichi mendesah dan memilih tempat duduk di bagian pojok.

Kereta berangkat. Youichi menatap keluar jendela di seberang kursinya. Pohon-pohon di samping rel terlihat lewat sekelebat dan membuatnya tampak hanya seperti siluet bayangan hitam bercabang-cabang dengan bentuk tak keruan. Warna oranye kecoklatan khas musim gugur pada daun-daunnya semakin tertelan pekatnya malam seiring bertambahnya detik.

Tiba-tiba saja Youichi merasa ingin ke kamar kecil, mungkin karena selama latihan tadi ia belum ke kamar kecil sekalipun. Akhirnya ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan menuju ke kamar kecil di gerbong sebelah.

Ia membuka pintu gerbong itu dengan kakinya. Kosong. Tapi entah kenapa lelaki itu merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Ia tak mau ambil pusing soal firasat memuakkan itu, jadi ia memutuskan untuk meneruskan langkahnya ke kamar kecil.

Belum sempat satu kakinya memasuki kamar kecil, tiba-tiba saja ia merasa punggung lehernya berdesir. Ia mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Youichi tenang tanpa menolehkan pandangannya pada seseorang yang tiba-tiba saja sudah berada di belakangnya.

KLIK.

Terdengar suara pistol ditarik. Youichi bisa merasakan sesuatu yang dingin menempel di punggung lehernya. "Tidak penting siapa aku. Sekarang katakan dimana Kin Quetzalcoatl(*)?" sebuah kalimat yang diucapkan suara berat di belakang Youichi itu lebih mirip perintah daripada kata tanya.

"Tch. Aku tidak ada urusan dengan orang yang tak kukenal," jawab Youichi enteng.

"Pistol ini dilengkapi alat peredam, jadi takkan ada yang mendengar kalaupun aku menarik pelatuk saat ini juga untuk membunuhmu," balas lelaki itu dingin.

"Kekeke, sudahlah jangan berbelit-belit. Jujur saja aku tidak tahu siapa itu Kin Quat—Quat apapun itulah," ucap Youichi.

"Jangan pura-pura! Kau pikir aku tidak tahu dulu kau pernah bekerja sama dengannya? Ditambah lagi ada kabar yang beredar kalau kau masih sedarah dengannya,"

"Omong kosong. Siapa yang sedarah dengannya?" Youichi mengerling sedikit ke belakang lewat ujung matanya. Ia bisa melihat seorang lelaki yang kira-kira berumur sama dengan Seiren. Beberapa helai rambut pirangnya lepas dari tudung jaket cukup tebal yang membalut tubuh dan kepalanya. Di mulut lelaki itu tampak sekeping coklat. Ada sebuah luka bakar di pipi kirinya yang sepertinya menyambung hingga matanya.

"Cih, kau benar-benar sudah bosan hidup ya," gumam lelaki itu sinis seraya memutar-mutar bola matanya.

Melihat adanya sedikit celah, tanpa membuang-buang waktu Youichi langsung berbalik menghadap lelaki itu dan dalam gerakan cepat ia menepis tangan lelaki itu keras hingga pistol tadi terjatuh ke lantai gerbong.

Lelaki tadi tampak sedikit terkejut, tapi langsung bisa mengendalikan dirinya kembali. Ia segera mengarahkan tendangannya pada perut Youichi, yang langsung membuat lelaki setan itu jatuh terduduk di kursi kereta.

Youichi segera membalas tendangan tadi dengan tendangannya. Lelaki di depannya oleng sejenak, dan itu dipakainya untuk melempar bom asap—dan tentu saja—sembari menyeringai khas.

Sesegera mungkin Youichi kembali ke gerbongnya tadi dan menyambar tasnya. Beruntung kereta sudah berhenti. Jadi ia langsung turun dari kereta dan berlari secepat yang ia bisa. Setelah sudah jauh dari stasiun, ia menoleh ke belakangnya. Tidak ada yang mengikutinya.

Ini aneh, batinnya. Dengan curiga Youichi meraba punggung lehernya, dan benar saja sesuatu yang sangat kecil dan berwarna hitam menempel di lehernya—alat pelacak.

"Tch." Youichi menyepat kesal dan dengan santainya menempelkan alat pelacak itu di tubuh seekor anjing yang kebetulan sedang lewat di sampingnya bersama sang majikan.

Lalu lelaki itu kembali berjalan ke arah apartemen Seiren dan mencatat baik-baik dalam otaknya—setelah ini ia akan memaksa seseorang bicara.

#vociferoustronic#

…

Langit Tokyo telah beranjak dari kepekatan warna hitamnya dan perlahan menampakkan cercah demi cercah tinta kebiruan dengan sapuan keemasan mentari pagi. Burung-burung terjaga dari tidur lelapnya dan mulai berkicau sementara beberapa orang tampak sedang berjogging di jalanan beratmosfer musim gugur yang kental.

Di sebuah apartemen di pinggir kota, seorang lelaki berambut merah maroon mulai merasakan mimpinya berangsur menjauh. Perlahan ia mencoba bangun. Kelopak matanya terasa berat ketika dipaksa membuka, ia sedikit berharap malam menelan kembali sang pagi untuk beberapa menit saja. Cahaya menyilaukan dari jendela kamarnya merembes masuk dan menyakitkan mata senjanya yang baru saja terbuka. Ia mencoba mencerna keadaan sekelilingnya.

_Apa aku lupa menutup jendela tadi malam?_ batinnya heran.

Seiren melirik ke arah jendela lewat sudut matanya sementara salah satu lengan melindungi matanya dari pencahayaan itu. Pertanyaan batin Seiren segera terjawab setelah ia melihat Youichi Hiruma, sepupunya, duduk di pinggiran jendela sembari memegangi beberapa berkas.

Seiren kembali memalingkan wajahnya dan berucap lirih, "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Ah, sudah bangun rupanya?" jawab Youichi dengan nadanya yang biasa. Tapi Seiren menemukan ada sedikit nada sinis sekaligus mengancam di dalamnya.

"Ada apa? Mimpimu buruk?" ujar Seiren seraya mendudukkan dirinya di ranjang, ia sedikit mengumpat begitu merasakan bahwa punggungnya agak sakit gara-gara bermain baseball kemarin. Yah, maklum saja ia sudah lama tidak berolahraga pagi seperti biasanya.

Youichi mendekat ke arah Seiren. Setelah berada cukup dekat, ia mengacungkan rifflenya tepat di depan pelipis Seiren.

"Oh, jadi aku benar?" tambah Seiren.

"Kekekeke, kau berhutang penjelasan padaku, Kin Quetzalcoatl sialan!" Youichi memasang seringaian khasnya seperti biasa.

"Yang mana?" tanya Seiren pelan. Ia memalingkan wajahnya pada Youichi dan dengan segera dahinya mencium ujung riffle Youichi.

"Tch. Kemarin ada yang mengejarku, seorang lelaki. Ia bertanya padaku dimana Kin Quetzalcoatl. Dan sepertinya ia tahu kalau aku pernah bekerja sama dengan Kin sialan itu," terang Youichi.

Seiren hanya menguap untuk menjawabnya. "Oh, kukira kenapa," katanya seraya beranjak ke luar.

"Heh, kemana kau?" seru Youichi keki melihat kalimatnya tidak mendapat tanggapan. Seiren membalikkan badannya, "Tentu saja mandi, kan? Aku masih sekolah, ingat?" jawab Seiren santai.

"Tch." Youichi segera mengambil ancang-ancang dan…

"YAA!-HA!" serunya, dan seketika itu juga peluru-peluru berluncuran dari rifflenya. Tapi Seiren bisa dengan mudah menghindari butir-butir peluru tersebut dan melanjutkan pengembaraannya (?) ke kamar mandi dengan mulus. Youichi hanya menyeringai lebar seakan berkata, "Cih, kau tidak berubah juga, masih orang sombong sialan yang sama."

#vociferoustronic#

SRAAK!

Youichi melempar berkas-berkas yang tadi dibawanya ke meja _minibar_—sebutan mereka untuk meja yang menyambung langsung dengan meja kerja dapur—tempat Seiren duduk di salah satu _stool_—kursi tanpa sandaran—sembari menyesap hot chocolate dan melahap sandwich jumbonya dengan seragam sekolah melekat sempurna di tubuh.

"Apa itu?" tanya Seiren dengan mulut penuh sandwich.

"Gambar-gambar yang ditangkap kamera stasiun," jawab Youichi singkat. Seiren segera menyambar kertas-kertas itu dan mengamatinya. Tak banyak yang bisa dilihat dari si pengejar, kecuali bagian belakang tubuhnya—yang notabene tertutup rapat oleh jaket.

"Tidak begitu jelas?" gumam Seiren.

"Ya, memang. Sepertinya orang itu sudah hapal letak-letak kamera pengawas stasiun. Seorang profesional,"

"Begitu? Lalu apa kau ingat wajah atau ciri-ciri apapun darinya yang kau lihat?"

"Warna rambutnya pirang blonde. Saat itu ia sedang menggigit coklat, dan sepertinya ada bekas luka bakar di pipi kirinya. Tidak banyak, hanya itu yang kulihat," jawab Youichi cepat layaknya saksi yang sedang diinterogasi.

"Itu sudah cukup. Kurasa aku tahu siapa dia," kata Seiren. Lelaki itu bangkit dari kursi dan mencuci cangkirnya.

"Siapa dia? Siapa dan apa yang diincarnya?" tanya Youichi penasaran.

"Mello, nama samaran. Kurasa yang diincarnya adalah aku, atau lebih tepatnya benda yang ada padaku" jawab Seiren jujur. Ia kembali duduk di kursinya setelah mengeringkan tangan.

"Jelaskan," perintah Youichi.

Seiren tidak menjawab perkataan Youichi. Ia mengangkat tangan kirinya, membuka silicon yang melapisi disana seperti yang ia lakukan sebelumnya, hingga sebuah tangan mekanik tampak, kemudian Seiren menyentuhkan jari-jarinya pada pergelangan tangan kirinya. Sepersekian detik kemudian lapisan-lapisan logam tersebut terbuka satu demi satu sampai akhirnya memperlihatkan sebuah lapisan lain—satu lapisan di atas lapisan berisi mesin-mesin. Seiren menggesek salah satu sisi di dalamnya dengan jari tangan kanannya, dan sebuah tempat berbentuk kubus yang tersembunyi pun terbuka. Ada sesuatu disana. Seiren segera mengambil sesuatu itu dan membawanya ke tatapan mata Youichi.

"Bisa dipastikan ini yang diincarnya," kata Seiren singkat, dan seiring dengan perkataannya barusan lapisan-lapisan logam di tangan palsunya itu tertutup kembali.

Youichi memandangi sebuah benda kecil berbentuk persegi panjang di tangan Seiren yang tak lain adalah sebuah chip.

"Jelaskan lebih detail, cyborg sialan!" perintah Youichi (lagi) tidak sabar.

Seiren bisa mendengar suara tawa Grimmjow dan yang lainnya dari ruang tengah. Aman. Ia menarik nafas panjang dan mulai bicara dalam suara lirih.

"Dulu sebelum kakek meninggal, aku sempat bekerja sama dengannya mencoba membobol pertahanan Pentagon, Amerika. Dan kami berhasil. Singkat kata, chip ini berisi data-data yang kami curi dari Pentagon," terang Seiren datar seakan hal itu adalah sesuatu yang bisa ia lakukan setiap saat.

"Kekeke, mana ada hal seperti itu! Membobol Pentagon? Kakek dan kau? Kau pasti bercanda!" Youichi terkekeh geli—err, mungkin lebih enak kita sebut menyeringai sajalah.

"Aku tidak akan bercanda untuk hal seperti ini, apalagi ujian sebentar lagi tiba. Mood humorku jadi turun drastis," sahut Seiren acuh tak acuh, "Lagipula, kau bisa membukanya sendiri kalau kau mau"

"Eh?" Youichi mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Salah satu ujung bibirnya terangkat ke atas. Sebelum tangannya terangkat untuk mengambil chip itu, Seiren sudah buru-buru memasukkannya kembali ke dalam tangan mekaniknya.

"Tapi sayang, aku tidak akan mengizinkanmu. Jangan pikir aku tidak tahu apa yang ada di otakmu saat ini," ujar Seiren cuek seraya menyambar ranselnya di meja dan bersiap berangkat sekolah setelah sebelumnya memakai kembali silikonnya.

"Kekeke, baiklah. Aku percaya padamu. Yang penting sekarang aku sudah tahu duduk permasalahannya. Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan selanjutnya?"

Seiren yang sudah berada di ambang pintu dapur, membalikkan kembali badannya, "Entahlah, aku belum berpikir sampai sejauh itu. Menurutmu apa?" Seiren balik bertanya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bekerja sama? Kau membantuku dengan Kagita sialan, dan aku membantumu membereskan soal Pentagon sialan itu? Dengan begitu kita impas," tawar Youichi.

Seiren memutar bola matanya dan menjawab, "Tidak tahu juga. Aku sedang malas berurusan dengan orang lain,"

Youichi menyeringai. Ia sudah tahu bagaimana cara sepupunya itu bicara. Karena itu, kalimat Seiren barusan itu kurang-lebih berarti, "Aku tidak mau melibatkan orang lain dalam hal ini,"

"Jangan khawatir. Aku tidak akan merepotkanmu dan aku jamin kau tidak akan merepotkanku," jawab Youichi.

"Tch. Terserah kau sajalah," Seiren kembali melangkah keluar, tapi baru beberapa senti ia melangkah ia membalikkan badannya lagi, "Oh ya, jangan beritahu hal ini dulu pada makhluk-makhluk itu. Suruh saja mereka untuk waspada," tambahnya seraya menunjuk Grimmjow, Gin, dan Light yang sedang tergelak-ria menonton acara televisi. Youichi menyeringai dan membalas, "Aku tahu, kau pikir aku sebodoh apa?"

#saishuu#

(*) Quetzalcoatl : Dewa pencipta dan langit Aztek. Namanya adalah gabungan dari kata _**quetzal**_; burung Mesoamerika berwarna cerah, dan _**coatl**_; ular. Sering dirujukkan sebagai Ular Bersayap dan berhubungan dengan planet Venus. Kini, Quetzalcoatl adalah dewa Aztek yang paling terkenal, dan sering dianggap sebagai kepala dewa Aztek. Namun, Quetzalcoatl hanya satu dewa dari pantheon dewa, tidak dianggap lebih besar dari yang lainnya

A/N: Huwayoo, how is it? Sudah cukup panjangkah? Gah, iya, iya, saya juga tahu belum cukup panjang. Saya usahakan chapter selanjutnya lebih panjang dari ini. ^w~d

Mungkin chapter tujuh bakal panjang, dan mungkin chapter depan gak bakal panjang. Karena saya sudah membuatnya dan saya sudah melihat sendiri seberapa terkutuknya (?) chapter itu! Huahhahaahhaa…! #okay, abaikan.

Dan sekali lagi maap, kalo nih chapter gaje abis. Hontouni gomenasai, minna-sama. Soalnya kemaren waktu lagi (nekat) buat nih chapter, saya baru aja selese UTS(hit) jadi imbasnya masih kerasa. Desperatenya masih kerasa, stressnya masih kerasa, dan gilanya pun mungkin akan terus melekat pada saya. Jadi mohon dimaklumi, saya benar-benar sedang conpused waktu itu. Nahaha, dozo~

Nyhaa, sampai jumpa di chapter depan! Ciao! w/ *waves*


	6. Just For Fun

_**Naka and**_ _**The Vociferous-tronic Cyber**_

_Presents_

#

_A to Z_

_[chapter 6—Just For Fun]_

Disclaimer: Akh, sayang sekali Eyeshield 21, Bleach, Naruto, dan .hack/XXXX bukan milik saia.

Warning: OCs, maybe OOC, setting jauh berbeda. Don't like don't read…

#

#

Di sebuah gedung sekolah yang tidak bisa terbilang besar, Seiren melangkahkan kakinya di salah satu lorongnya yang terletak di lantai tiga. Lorong tersebut sudah mulai ramai oleh para murid dengan kesibukannya masing-masing.

Seiren menguap lebar. Ia menyumpahi Naruto yang tadi malam sempat-sempatnya menelepon untuk curhat panjang lebar. Entah apa yang dibicarakan sahabatnya itu di telepon tadi malam, karena Seiren juga tak begitu menyimak. Ia hanya ingat Naruto mengungkit-ngungkit soal cewek, hitam, berkilau, kulit, gila, kalah, Ayumi Hamasaki, dan Hime—entah siapa lagi dia. Seiren mencoba mengingat-ingat apa yang dibicarakan Naruto dengan cara merangkai kalimat-kalimat yang diingatnya. Kalau dirangkai versi Seiren, hasilnya menjadi seperti ini;

Ada seorang gadis berkulit hitam dan berkilau yang gila karena parasnya kalah dari Ayumi Hamasaki, dan gadis itu bernama Hime yang Seiren sendiri tidak tahu siapa dia.

Seiren terus mengulang-ulang kalimat itu di otaknya. Dan semakin di ulang semakin aneh rasanya. Yeah, bayangkan saja ada gadis berkulit hitam mengkilat yang gila gara-gara kalah cantik dari Ayumi Hamasaki—penyanyi terkenal itu. Kenapa tidak gila saja duluan gara-gara melihat pantulan wajahnya di cermin?

Seiren melengos dan sebutir keringat jatuh di belakang kepalanya. Mana mungkin ada yang begitu. Yah, rasanya ia hanya bisa pasrah saja kalau-kalau nanti kena semprot Naruto karena saat ia akan membicarakan gadis itu pagi ini, sementara Seiren tidak mengerti sama sekali apa yang diucapkannya.

Akhirnya Seiren sampai di kelasnya, 12-2. Begitu ia melangkah masuk, pemandangan yang didapatinya benar-benar membuatnya sweatdrop.

Bisa dilihat semua murid lelaki—kecuali Seiren, tentu saja—berkerumun di satu sisi dinding, mengomando kanan-kiri-sedikit ke atas-bawah-dan yak! pada seorang dengan warna rambut kuning nyentrik yang sedang memasang sebuah poster. Orang itu Naruto.

Seiren memandangi mereka dengan tatapan astaga-apa-salahku-Tuhan?

Lalu ia duduk di bangkunya. Baru saja ia bersiap akan tidur lagi, Naruto sudah berteriak menghampirinya dengan wajah berbinar.

"Seireenn! Aakh, akhirnya kau datang juga!" serunya heboh, seperti biasa.

"Maaf, salah sambung." Seiren membaringkan kepalanya di meja, tidak peduli.

"Aarrgkh! Ayolah, lihatlah sebentar!" Naruto mengangkat kepala Seiren secara paksa dan mempertemukan tatapan senja Seiren pada poster yang baru saja dipasangnya. Beberapa anak masih berkerumun di sekelilingnya, tapi mereka berdiri cukup menyebar sehingga menyisakan tempat untuk pandangan Seiren.

"Ada apa dengan orang-orang itu?" tanya Seiren dengan tampang tanpa dosa. Spontan Naruto langsung menjitaknya.

"Posternya, bodoh!" gerutunya kesal, "Ingat gadis yang kuceritakan tadi malam?" tiba-tiba raut Naruto kembali berbinar.

Kini giliran Seiren yang gelagapan. Baiklah, saatnya memilah-milah. Jika ia menjawab tidak, ia bisa mati muda detik ini juga. Tapi jika ia menjawab ingat, memang bisa dipastikan ia takkan mati sekarang. Hanya saja bahayanya datang di masa depan. Bisa saja Naruto kecewa padanya dan malah memilih bunuh diri. Parahnya lagi jika ia sampai memaksa Seiren untuk ikut bunuh diri bersamanya. Akhirnya…

"Engg, tidak. Maaf," sahut Seiren ragu. Ia lebih memilih mati sekarang daripada mati karena bunuh diri bersama Naruto. Salah-salah nanti malah akan beredar berita headline yang ngaco; SEPASANG YAOI MEMILIH BUNUH DIRI BERSAMA KARENA TIDAK DIRESTUI.

Lebih bahaya yang seperti itu, kan? Ehem, kembali fokus.

Dan benar saja, Naruto sekali lagi menjitak kepala Seiren. Hanya saja yang ini lebih keras.

"Dasar kau ini! Jadi semalaman tadi aku bicara pada benda mati?" semprot Naruto keki. Seiren hanya bisa meringis maklum (?)

"Heh, apa tidak sebaiknya mengingatkanku saja daripada mengoceh tidak jelas begitu?" kata Seiren mencoba membela diri.

"Hn, benar juga," Naruto melengos dan mulai menjelaskan, "Poster itu hasil karya Hime, murid 12-1, yang sudah memenangkan lomba membuat poster antar sekolah…" Naruto memutus kalimatnya. Ia mendudukkan pantatnya di kursi sebelah Seiren. Dengan mata menerawang memperhatikan poster di belakang kelas itu, ia melanjutkan.

"Kau tahu, Hime itu gadis yang sangat sempurna. Tubuhnya mungil, wajahnya sangat manis, pintar, lembut, rambutnya hitam berkilauan, mata coklatnya benar-benar jernih seakan kau bisa menembus melewatinya, kulitnya pun putih dan tampak sangat halus, lalu… Argkh, pokoknya Ayumi Hamasaki saja kalah, deh! Dia benar-benar membuatku gila akhir-akhir ini. Banyak kok, anak cowok yang megidolakannya!"

Seiren membatin, _Ah, jadi itu kalimat sebenarnya…_

"Lalu?" Seiren meminta kelanjutannya saat dilihatnya Naruto malah tenggelam dalam lamunannya.

"Eh? Yah, jadi begitulah. Apa ini yang disebut cinta, ya?" kata Naruto, mulai norak.

"Hn, jangan tanya padaku. Tadi siapa namanya?"

"Hime. Hime Kagita. Murid 12-1, baru pindah ke sekolah ini dua bulan lalu," jawab Naruto lancar.

Seiren tertegun mendengar jawaban Naruto barusan. Apa katanya? Hime Kagita? Apakah Kagita dalam nama gadis itu sama dengan Kagita yang sepupunya cari?

"Ada apa, Sei?" Naruto menusuk lengan Seiren dengan jarinya begitu melihat ekspresi wajah Seiren tiba-tiba berubah.

"Ng? Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa," kata Seiren cepat.

#vociferoustronic#

Apartemen Seiren.

Light menggesekkan kartu pemberian Seiren pada lubang segaris di samping kenop pintu. Tak lama kemudian, pintu terbuka dan menampakkan sebuah kaca anti peluru. Ia mendorong salah satu sisinya dan langsung menemukan dua orang temannya yang lain sedang sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing.

"Aku pulang," kata Light.

"Oh, selamat datang," sambut Gin dengan senyumnya seperti biasa.

"Kau bawa pesananku?" tanya Grimmjow langsung.

"Ya," jawab Light seadanya seraya meletakkan kantung belanjaannya yang berisi berbagai macam makanan dan sebuah kantung hitam lain, "Memangnya apa yang ingin kau lakukan dengannya?" mata Light mengikuti gerakan Grimmjow saat ia mengambil kantung hitam tadi dan membukanya.

"Bukankah Hiruma sudah memberitahu misi kita? Kalau begitu bergeraklah sekarang juga," jawab Grimmjow. Tangannya sibuk membuka kotak kecil dari dalam kantung tadi dan serta merta, sebuah disket serta beberapa lembar kertas ditemukan di dalamnya.

"Apa itu?" tanya Gin.

"Data tentang Kagita. Aku membelinya dari seorang penjual data yang bisa dipastikan professional. Dengan begini menyusup ke tempatnya akan menjadi lebih mudah," terang Grimmjow.

"Tapi kalau data, bukankah Seiren dan Hiruma juga bisa membobol dengan mudah?" timbrung Light sembari membuka cola kalengan yang baru saja dibelinya.

"Yah, aku juga tahu itu. Tapi data ini sedikit berbeda. Data ini memuat tentang silsilah keluarga Kagita dan karakteristik nyaris seluruh keluarga Kagita. Karakter fisik maupun sifat, dan diterangkan secara detail menurut pengamatan pembuatnya sendiri maupun dari menyewa mata-mata," ujar Grimmjow tenang.

"Well, lumayan praktis juga." Gin ikut menyahut.

"Yeah. Kuharap Hiruma akan terbantu dengan ini," kata Grimmjow setengah berharap.

"Hn." Light hanya mendesah mendengarnya. Ia bisa mengerti kalau kedua rekannya ini berhutang nyawa pada Hiruma dan Seiren. Jadi mereka pasti akan menolong kedua sepupu itu bagaimanapun juga. Rasanya berbeda dengannya. Kalau ia pikir sekali lagi, alasannya membantu cukup menggelikan.

#vociferoustronic#

Angin hangat musim gugur berhembus pelan melewati sela-sela helaian rambut pirang Youichi. Seperti biasa, Youichi menyempatkan diri membuka laptopnya di tengah istirahat latihan dengan permen karet dalam kunyahannya. Mata tajamnya tampak fokus pada layar sementara jari-jari runcingnya mengetik keyboard dengan lincah.

Ia menyeringai lebar ketika hal yang dicarinya telah ditemukan. Kemudian ia menutup laptopnya dalam sekali tepukan.

"Kekeke," tawanya lirih.

Lalu ia beranjak dari tempatnya duduk dan menghampiri Mamori Anezaki.

"Heh, manager sialan! Urus semua bocah-bocah sialan ini. Lakukan latihan sesuai jadwal yang sudah kuberikan padamu, aku ada urusan." perintahnya. Mamori menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti, "Baiklah,"

Youichi menarik nafas panjang berseru lantang,

"YA!-HAA! Heh, bocah-bocah sialan! Kembali berlatih!" serunya sembari menembakkan bazooka enam matanya dengan mensetan buta. Kontan semua anggota Amefuto Saikyoudai melompat dari tempatnya dan mulai berlarian kesana kemari.

Setelah puas, Youichi menghentikan tembakannya dan segera beranjak pergi. Bazookanya ia letakkan di atas bahu, sedangkan laptopnya ia tenteng di tangannya yang lain.

Saat Youichi sudah menjauh, seorang lelaki berambut cepak dengan warna pirang pucat nyaris putihnya, menghampiri Mamori.

"Ano, sebenarnya ada apa dengan Hiruma? Rasanya akhir-akhir ini ia jadi sering bolos latihan?" tanyanya pada Mamori.

"Ah, Juumonji! Kau rupanya," kata Mamori sedikit terlonjak kaget.

"Memangnya kau kira siapa?" Juumonji langsung sweatdropped mendapat tanggapan begitu.

"Ma, maaf. Tadi aku juga sedang memikirkan hal itu. Memang, rasanya akhir-akhir ini Hiruma agak aneh," jawab Mamori akhirnya. Nada cemas tersirat secara jelas dalam perkataannya.

"Ya. Tapi kurasa seperti biasa saja, kita biarkan dia. Begitu, kan?" ujar Juumonji.

Mamori mengangguk, "Ya. Kuharap tidak akan ada masalah berarti," ucapnya lirih sembari menatap punggung Youichi yang semakin manjauh

#vociferoustronic#

Seiren dan Naruto menundukkan kepala mereka dalam-dalam demi menanggapi tatapan tajam dari seorang sensei kebudayaan Jepang mereka—seorang lelaki yang sudah cukup berumur. Kerutan di wajahnya mulai tampak jelas, rambutnya pun telah memutih beberapa. Dan dengan semua tanda-tanda penuaan itulah, Sensei satu ini jadi lebih sering curhat pada murid-muridnya tentang kerutan-kerutan di wajahnya sendiri, bukannya mengajar.

Kedua murid di depannya menunduk semakin dalam. Mengingat mereka bukanlah murid teladan, maka mereka menunduk dalam-dalam bukan karena merasa bersalah atau semacamnya. Mereka justru sedang berusaha keras menyembunyikan cekikik mereka.

Sensei tersebut mengelilingi kedua muridnya dengan kedua tangan di belakang dan wajah yang nampak serius. Ketika pak tua itu membelakangi Seiren dan Naruto, serta merta Naruto memasang tampang terkonyolnya pada punggung Sensei mereka. Tak ketinggalan pula Seiren, ia segera mengikuti setiap cara marah salah satu Senseinya tersebut dengan persis. Dan saat guru itu membalikkan badannya kembali, mereka segera kembali ke posisi semula dengan tawa yang nyaris tak bisa ditahan.

Beruntung kantor guru saat itu sudah sepi, jadi mereka tidak perlu menambah rekor kena-semprot mereka lagi.

"Apa kalian tahu kesalahan kalian?" ucap sang Sensei membuka pembicaraan.

"Err, tidak, Kenichi-sensei." jawab Naruto berpura-pura tidak tahu. Padahal sebenarnya, hanya ada satu alasan kenapa Kenichi-sensei memanggil Seiren dan Naruto nyaris pada setiap akhir pelajarannya.

"Kalian benar-benar murid bodoh yang nakal!" seru Kenichi-sensei kesal. Ia menghujam Seiren dan Naruto dengan tatapan matanya yang terkenal tajam dan konon bisa menaklukan herder manapun.

"Bukankah saya sudah menyuruh kalian untuk menghapus cat rambut kalian itu?" tambah Kenichi-sensei dengan nada meninggi. Gotcha! Masalah sama yang berulang.

"Tapi kami juga sudah bilang…" kata-kata Seiren terputus oleh bentakan Senseinya.

"DIAM! Jangan memutus perkataan saya!"

"…kalau warna rambut kami ini asli," sambung Seiren nekat. Kontan Kenichi-sensei langsung memelototinya.

"Kalian benar-benar tidak pernah diajarkan sopan santun oleh orangtua kalian, ya? Ini sudah keterlaluan! Besok pagi, suruh orangtua kalian menghadap saya! Tidak ada alasan apapun untuk tidak hadir!"

Tiba-tiba Seiren bisa merasakan atmosfer Naruto menurun.

"Maaf, orangtua mana yang Anda maksud?" tanya Naruto lirih.

"Tentu saja orangtua kalian! Jangan coba membodohi saya, ya!"

Seiren yang mulai menguasai keadaan menambahi tanpa mengangkat kepalanya, "Maaf, Sensei. Tapi apakah Sensei sudah lupa kalau kami adalah yatim piatu?"

Ekspresi Kenichi-sensei tampak tercekat.

"Oh, maafkan saya. Saya melupakannya," nada suaranya mulai melunak. Dalam hati Naruto dan Seiren menyeringai lebar penuh kemenangan khas setan.

"Kalau begitu kalian saya maafkan kali ini. Tapi kalian harus secepatnya menghapus cat rambut kalian. Apa bisa dimengerti?" ujar Kenichi-sensei.

"Ta, tapi Sensei…" Naruto mulai mengeluarkan butiran air mata buayanya, "Ini benar-benar warna rambut asli! Ka, kami juga tidak bisa meminta pada Tuhan untuk memilih warna yang kami sukai. Saya berani bersumpah kalau ini warna rambut asli, Sensei! Sa, saya… Hiks," dengan menggelikannya Naruto mulai meneteskan air matanya. Seiren nyaris terbahak melihat temannya yang satu itu menjalankan aktingnya.

Tapi ia bukanlah orang yang suka membuang kesempatan. Jadi, sementara Kenichi-sensei berusaha menenangkan Naruto yang terisak heboh, ia berjingkat keluar melalui jendela yang langsung terhubung ke halaman depan.

KLAP!

Seiren sengaja menutup kembali jendela dengan agak keras untuk mengalihkan perhatian Kenichi-sensei sehingga Naruto sendiri bisa kabur lewat pintu.

Naruto menemui Seiren di halaman depan dan mereka langsung tergelak heboh. Mereka masih bisa mendengar suara Kenichi-sensei dengan oktaf tingginya sedang mencak-mencak.

"Hei, tapi apa kita tidak keterlaluan ya?" kata Naruto seraya mengahapus sisa air mata buayanya.

"Tidak lah! Lagipula kita tidak berbohong sama sekali, kan? Ini memang warna rambut asli kita, dan kita memang benar-benar sudah tidak memiliki orangtua. Kurasa Sensei akan bisa mengerti juga suatu saat nanti," jawab Seiren.

"Dan kuharap saat itu takkan pernah datang. Seru juga kalau bisa melakukan hal tadi setiap saat!" Naruto meringis kocak. Seiren tertawa ringan mendengarnya.

"Yeah, kau benar. Ayo pulang!" ajak Seiren seraya meninju lengan Naruto.

Naruto membalasnya tidak kalah keras. Alhasil sepanjang perjalanan pulang itu mereka habiskan untuk saling meninju lengan dan tergelak bersama.

Dalam hati Naruto lega bisa melihat Seiren sering tertawa kembali seperti ini, sejak insiden saat itu.

Sekali lagi, senja-lah yang menjadi saksi bisu sebuah persahabatan yang sulit dijelaskan lewat sebuah kalimat panjang.(*)

#saishuu#

(*) Ide melarikan diri itu terinspirasi (baca: memplagiat) dari cara kaburnya Rukia, Ichigo, Keigo, Kojima, dan Renji (kalau gak salah sih orangnya entu~) waktu mereka dipanggil ke ruang guru. Wew, what a pretty trick isn't it? #plak

A/N: Whaa, buat para reviewers terimakasih untuk komentar-komentar dan kritik membangunnya! Saya yang mulai akut gajenya ini jadi tambah cemangut ngetik! Khakhakhaa, hontouni arigachu~

Tanpa banyak bacot, saya pamit! Ciao! ^^/


	7. Beginning of the Prolog

_**Naka and**_ _**The Vociferous-tronic Cyber**_

_Presents_

#

_A to Z_

_[chapter 7—Beginning of the Prolog]_

Disclaimer: Semuanya milik SAYA! Muahhahahaaa…! /dilempar ke jurang

Warning: OOC abiss (kayaknya)! Mending, suer, jangan baca! Klik ikon _close_ di pojok kanan atas monitor, pulang ke rumah, mintalah pengampunan pada Tuhan, dan jangan pernah buka fic gaje ini lagi! Ini adalah saran paling mujarab agar Anda-Anda terhindar dari penyakit kejiwaan akut~ /authormenggila/tolongabaikan/danselamatmembaca!

**A/N:** Muahahaaa, apdet telat! /plak/ Hiksu, maafkan saya. Sebenernya ini cerita uda kelar lama banget. Tapi waktu mau publish, eeh, jaringannya tiba-tiba error. Ck, kuso! XDD Nah. buat **Sezru d'Luffer **yang bilang kalo NarutoxSeiren jadi kayak YAOI, entah kenapa saya setuju banget /dilempar ke kandang kudanil/ Khekeke, virus YAOI memang semakin merajalela menggerogoti saya! Muahahahhaa~ Nah, tanpa banyak bacot, saya persilakan untuk membaca chapter gaje selanjutnya. Enjoy! /flop! (ceritanya ngilang XD)

#

#

Saikyoudai Daigaku. Bangunan besar yang tampak kokoh dan megah itu terlihat penuh oleh orang-orang yang sibuk mondar-mandir mengurusi urusannya masing-masing. Angin musim gugur yang sejuk dan nyaman di hari menjelang sore itu membuat mereka merasa agak malas untuk bekerja keras, termasuk mengerjakan tugas-tugas kuliah tambahan yang sudah pasti telah memenuhi jadwal harian mereka.

Tak terkecuali sesosok makhluk bertampang dan bermental (?) setan (?) yang juga tengah disibukkan dengan sebuah bola amefuto di tangan, dengan orang-orang di depannya yang telah membentuk formasi. Atmosfer lapangan hijau tersebut terasa panas karena semangat. Beberapa orang tampak menyempatkan diri untuk menonton latihan itu setiap sore di bench penonton, sekadar untuk bersantai dan melepas lelah dari tugas kuliah yang bejibun atau untuk mempelajari amefuto secara otodidak.

"YA-!HA-!" seru Hiruma Youichi seiring dengan dilemparkannya bola lonjong di tangan kanannya. Dengan mudah, Honjou Taka menangkap lemparan Youichi barusan dan berlari menerobos lawan-lawannya dari Takekura Construction Babels—yang terbilang, err, tidak terbilang sebenarnya, tapi memang bertubuh besar—dengan kawalan Takeru Yamato dan Kongou Agon.

Ya, memang sore ini Saikyoudai Daigaku mengadakan latihan bersama dengan klub amefuto di tempat Musashi bekerja. Hitung-hitung sekalian bernostalgia.

Youichi sesekali melirik Anezaki Mamori di bench yang tengah menggerak-gerakkan tangannya membentuk sandi-sandi yang—jelas—hanya diketahui oleh mereka berdua.

PRIITT

Beberapa detik kemudian peluit panjang dibunyikan oleh pelatih, bersamaan dengan tibanya waktu istirahat.

Para pemain segera keluar dari lapangan dan mengambil handuk serta jatah air mereka. Youichi menyambar handuk dan botol minum dari tangan Mamori dan segera membanting tubuhnya ke bench. Peluh berjatuhan di dahinya sementara mulutnya sibuk menenggak habis isi botol di tangannya. Sebuah handuk putih bersih dikalungkan di lehernya.

"Permainan bagus, Hiruma! Kau masih sama seperti dulu," ujar Musashi yang tiba-tiba saja sudah duduk di sebelahnya.

"Kekekee, apa maksud perkataanmu itu, orangtua sialan? Kau mengejekku ya." jawab Youichi acuh tak acuh. Musashi hanya tersenyum simpul dan menimpali, "Yah, iya, iya, aku akui juga kau sudah banyak berkembang," ucapnya menyerah.

"Itu lebih baik," timpal Youichi menyombong.

"Sayang sekali Kurita tidak disini, ya" kata Musashi pelan.

"Dia bilang hari ini ia harus membantu orangtuanya."

"Yah, aku tahu itu. Hanya saja, kadang aku merasa rindu saat-saat kita berkumpul bertiga lagi—seperti dulu,"

"Bicaramu norak," seloroh Youichi asal bunyi sembari meletuskan balon permen karet di mulutnya.

Musashi tertawa ringan, "Tapi aku senang karena kini ia jadi bisa belajar untuk mengatur timnya. Beruntung masih ada Sena dan yang lain bersamanya. Kuharap ia jadi senpai yang baik,"

"Tanpa sifat cerobohnya? Mustahil," sindir Youichi cuek.

"Hei, hei, jangan bilang kau mengkhawatirkannya" kata Musashi usil.

"Tch." Youichi hanya menyepat pelan.

Musashi mengalihkan pandangannya ke sekeliling lapangan, dan mengunci pandangannya pada sosok Mamori yang tengah berbicara dengan seorang lelaki asing yang belum pernah dilihatnya. Seorang lelaki dengan kaki jenjang dan rambut merahnya—bukan warna merah terang yang mencolok seperti milik Akaba. Di tangan lelaki itu terggenggam sebuah tas hitam yang nyaris tampak tak berisi. Sebuah headphone hitam kelam dengan bercak putih tergantung di lehernya. Musashi mengernyitkan kening dan menyipitkan matanya, mencoba untuk melihat lebih jelas siapa lelaki itu.

"Hei, kau kenal dia, Hiruma?" tanyanya akhirnya pada Youichi. Youichi menoleh dan mengikuti arah mata Musashi. Dan seketika itu juga ia menyumpah, "Cih, apa yang dilakukan bocah bodoh itu disini," sembari menenteng helmnya, Youichi menghampiri Mamori dan lelaki itu.

"Ah, Hiruma. Baru saja aku akan memanggilmu. Dia bilang ingin bertemu denganmu," terang Mamori dengan suara lembutnya seraya menunjuk lelaki asing yang baru datang tersebut. Lelaki di depannya itu memasang wajah polos tanpa dosa dan membungkukkan badan ketika Youichi sudah berada tepat di depannya.

"Mau apa kau, bocah sial?" tanya Youichi langsung dengan kasar, tanpa basa-asam.

"Hiruma! Jangan langsung berkata kasar begitu pada orang yang datang menemuimu! Dari jauh, pula," protes Mamori sembari berkacak pinggang—pemandangan yang mudah sekali kau temui ketika kau berada diantara malaikat dan setan tersebut.

"Gah, memang apa yang dia katakan padamu, manager sialan?" tanya Youichi dengan nada sinis.

"Eh? Dia bilang dia ini murid dari Hanazono Kotogakko, prefektur Kansai. Jauh, bukan? Dan katanya…" Mamori melirihkan suaranya dan mencondongkan badannya ke Youichi, "dia ini penderita xenophobia. Dia pasti sudah bekerja sangat keras hingga bisa tiba disini sendirian." Mamori mengakhiri penjelasannya dengan tatapan iba yang langsung dilayangkan pada lelaki berambut merah itu.

"Ha?" seorang penimbrung baru—Toganou Shouzou.

"Haa?" penimbrung lainnya—Kuroki Kouji.

"Haaa? Hanazono Kotogakko? Kurasa aku tidak pernah mendengarnya?" penimbrung-bukan-yang-terakhir, yang barambut pirang pucat cepak. Lelaki asing tadi memperhatikan orang yang barusan bicara. Sebuah sayatan berbentuk huruf X tertera jelas di pipi kanannya. Ia memutuskan lelaki itu pasti dulunya seorang berandal yang suka bertengkar. Jelas, itu adalah salah satu personil HaHa Brothers lainnya—Juumonji Kazuki, yang dibilang paling waras diantara personil yang lain.

Lelaki itu baru saja akan menjawab perkataan sang berandal, tetapi ia kalah cepat dengan Youichi.

"Kekekeke, kalian percaya begitu saja pada orang berwajah penipu ini? Kekeke," Youichi kumat, ia mulai mengeluarkan nada laknatnya sembari menunjuk-nunjuk lelaki _asing_ di depannya.

"EEH? Me, memang ada apa sebenarnya?" tanya Mamori bingung.

"Tch. Tanyakan saja padanya sendiri!"

Tiba-tiba lelaki asing itu membungkukkan badannya lagi dan berucap tegas, "Gomenasai, Oneesama," katanya tulus, ia menolehkan wajahnya pada si berandal, "Sebenarnya aku juga tidak tahu dimana itu Hanazono Kotogakko. Kupikir itu malah nama Yoochien,"

JRENGG, JREENG

"Melodi yang kau mainkan telalu berbelit-belit, bocah. Senar yang kau pasang membuat kami bingung. Siapa sebenarnya kau, bocah yang berambut sama denganku?" cetus Akaba yang ternyata sedari tadi ikut mendengarkan.

"Nee, sebenarnya namaku Seiren Kiseki. Dan (sayangnya) aku adalah sepupu setan ini," aku Seiren setelah sebelumnya sempat sweatdrop karena kelakuan (sok) puitis Akaba.

Orrz, Seiren—ya tentu saja. Memang siapa lagi tokoh disini yang berambut merah selain Akaba kalau bukan OC saya? *ditendang karena tiba-tiba nimbrung – seseorang diluar sana: ganggu pemandangan, lu!*

Hebatnya, Mamori, Akaba, sepaket HaHa (?), Musashi, dan Yamato, Ikkyu, Taka, serta Agon—yang entah kapan bergabung—dengan OOCnya melongo kaget dan seketika itu juga sweatdrop. Beruntung tidak ada korban jiwa (?).

"Nee?" Seiren mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

#vociferoustronic#

_Gigi yang berupa taring semua? Tidak._ –Juumonji

_Jiwa psikopat? Tidak._ –Toganou

_Penggemar kami? Rasanya tidak, tapi kuharap iya._ –Kuroki

_Penampilan luar yang slengean?_ _Tidak._ –Mamori

_Telinga panjang dan runcing? Tidak. _–Akaba

_Memang dia tinggi seperti Hiruma, jarinya juga lentik, tapi musik? Dewa pasti sedang murka kalau Hiruma sampai dibuat suka musik._ –Ikkyu

_Tawa dan sifat aneh khas Hiruma? Tidak, ia terlihat jauh lebih tenang walaupun dari wajahnya terlihat kalau ia agak ceplas-ceplos._ –Musashi

_Wajah setan ala Hiruma? Tidak secara absolut, ia malah tampak… cantik? _ –Yamato

_Senjata berbahaya yang dapat muncul sewaktu-waktu? Rasanya tidak, dia kalem saja… –_Taka

_Sampah? Ya._ –Agon

Masing-masing orang membandingkan Youichi dengan Seiren dan secara terang-terangan meliriki mereka bergantian sembari memijiti dagu.

"Tak kusangka…" ujar mereka semua berbarengan—kecuali Agon yang langsung pergi begitu saja saat pelatih memanggilnya, kurasa itu hanya alasan agar ia segera pergi dari kerumunan _sampah_ itu. (okay, lupakan saja _dread_ jelek itu! /buaak)

"Kekeke, lalu apa urusanmu tiba-tiba kesini?" tanya Youichi ulang.

"Oh ya, aku hampir lupa ingin memberitahu alasanku. Sebenarnya ada tugas dari guru olahragaku untuk meliput satu jenis olahraga. Dan, disinilah aku sekarang—akan meliput Amefuto Saikyoudai Daigaku yang sangat terkenal. Karena itu, mohon bantuannya," terang Seiren seraya membungkukkan badannya sopan.

"Ah, begitu rupanya. Kalau begitu aku akan dengan senang hati membantumu," kata Mamori menawarkan diri sembari tersenyum manis. Seiren sejenak terpana oleh senyum sang manager tersebut, karena bagaimanapun dia mengakui senyumnya sangat manis dan lembut.

Seiren balas tersenyum dan mengucapkan terimakasih, "Terimakasih banyak, Mamori-neesan. Kuharap aku tidak merepotkanmu,"

"Tentu saja tidak," jawab Mamori masih dengan senyumnya. Diam-diam Seiren melirik lewat ujung matanya pada Youichi yang sudah memalingkan wajahnya dan menyepat pelan. Ia tersenyum tipis melihatnya.

"Cih, ayo mulai lagi latihannya, bocah-bocah sialan!" seru Youichi, yang langsung disusul dengan derap langkah terburu para pemain lainnya.

Seiren mengikuti langkah Mamori ke bench dan duduk disana dengan sebuah buku catatan dan pensil di tangannya—yang entah darimana munculnya. Mamori melirik Seiren serta peralatan-tulisnya-yang-entah-darimana-munculnya tersebut, dan sempat sweatdropped karena ternyata kedua sepupu tersebut masih memiliki satu judul sifat yang sama; suka mengeluarkan sesuatu yang tidak diketahui antah-berantahnya (halah)

Pertandingan latihan kembali dilanjutkan. Seiren memperhatikan dengan seksama penjelasan Mamori tentang Amefuto dan peraturan-peraturannya. Mata senjanya tak lepas dari pemandangan di lapangan sementara telinganya ia setel penuh.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Seiren-kun…" kata Mamori tiba-tiba.

"Ya?' jawab Seiren tenang.

"Kau juga menyukai American football ya?" _akhirnya pertanyaan itu_, batin Seiren.

"Hm, bagaimana ya. Kalau boleh jujur, aku lebih menyukai baseball," jelas Seiren, berusaha menjaga nadanya agar senior di sampingnya tidak tersinggung.

"Begitukah? Lalu kenapa tidak menulis tentang baseball saja? Bukankah akan lebih mudah mengerjakannya?"

"Yah, ini rahasia kita saja," kata Seiren sok misterius, "Sebenarnya guru olahragaku itu seorang tua yang sangat teliti. Ia tidak akan terima dua hal yang sama,"

"Dua hal yang sama?" Mamori mengerutkan keningnya.

"Begini, ini sebenarnya bukan tugas—tapi lebih condong ke hukuman. Aku melawan guru itu karena suatu hal, dan inilah akibatnya. Berhubung ini bukan yang pertama kalinya aku dihukum, jadi artikel baseball sudah kupakai pada hukuman sebelumnya. Ia pasti takkan terima kalau aku mengulangi artikel yang sama," kata Seiren jujur.

Mamori langsung sweatdropped untuk yang keberapa-berapa-berapa-kalinya mendengarkan penjelasan polos Seiren. Tapi setidaknya ia lega, Seiren tidak seperti Youichi yang takkan terima dihukum dan akhiran malah balik mengancam.

"Begitulah, makanya aku kesini. Lagipula aku juga penasaran seperti apa sebenarnya tempat You sekolah," lanjut Seiren. Mamori hanya manggut-manggut mendengar alasan Seiren.

Seiren kembali memfokuskan pandangannya ke lapangan. Diam-diam Mamori memperhatikan wajah Seiren—tepatnya matanya. Sedari tadi ia merasa janggal dengan warna mata lelaki di sampingnya ini. Kalau warna rambut, ia masih bisa berpikir logis kalau itu adalah warna cat. Tapi kalau warna mata? Bisa saja memakai kontak lens, tapi warna pada mata Seiren tidak tampak seperti palsu. Warnanya secara nyata dan tegas memperlihatkan warna senja dengan kombinasi warna indahnya.

"Kenapa? Apa ada yang aneh, Mamori-neesan?" tiba-tiba Seiren memalingkan wajahnya ke Mamori dan langsung menangkap basah seniornya yang diam-diam sedang _menelitinya_. Mamori jelas langsung salah tingkah dan akhirnya malah keceplosan bertanya, "Ano, apa warna rambut dan matamu asli? Ups…" spontan gadis itu langsung menutup mulutnya dan menambahkan, "A, ano, maaf, aku hanya penasaran. Tapi kalau tidak dijawab tidak apa-apa, kok. Kumohon jangan marah,"

"Memang kenapa harus marah? Mamori-neesan kan, hanya bertanya," jawab Seiren, "Sebenarnya warna rambut dan mataku ini seratus persen asli,"

"HEE?" tanpa sengaja Mamori berteriak saking herannya.

"Kumohon jangan tanya aku," potong Seiren dengan senyum terpaksanya sebelum Mamori meluncurkan sekuel teriakannya.

"Ma, maaf, aku hanya kaget. Tapi jujur, warna mata Seiren-kun unik dan indah, kok," kata Mamori cepat, takut kalau-kalau Seiren marah.

"Terimakasih. Tapi kalau melihat Mamori-neesan, kurasa Neesan lebih menyukai warna yang segar, ya? Emm, mungkin seperti hijau?" tanya Seiren usil—mencoba menjaga nada suaranya agar tampak tak berdosa. Dan seperti dugaan Seiren, wajah Mamori langsung memerah.

"A, apa maksudnya?" Mamori mencoba mengelak. Sebenarnya, dengan teganya Seiren baru akan menertawakan seniornya tersebut. Tapi handphonenya tiba-tiba berbunyi.

Seiren segera mengangkat panggilan tersebut tanpa melihat nama yang tertera di layar, seakan ia sudah mengetahui siapa yang akan menelepon.

"_OI, KAU DIMANA SIH? AKU SUDAH DI TAMAN, NIH!" _sembur seseorang di seberang telepon dengan lantang. Terpaksa Seiren menjauhkan handphone dari telinganya dulu.

"Ah, maaf, sekarang aku sedang mencari data untuk hukuman dari Yamato-sensei—aku baru ingat tadi pagi kalau aku belum menyelesaikan hukumanku. Kalau begitu aku akan segera ke sana. Ngomong-ngomong, memang _dia_ sudah datang?" tanya Seiren datar.

"_Y, ya belum sih. Tapi aku sendirian disini tahu! Mana tegang, lagi!" kata Naruto—sang penelepon—panik._

"Kenapa tegang? Kau kan hanya minta diajari olehnya, bukannya berken…"

"_JANGAN SEBUT KATA ITU! Arrgkh, dari tadi aku tegang karena membayangkan itu, tahu!"_

"Kalau begitu ya, jangan dibayangkan…" (- -||||)

"_Ta, tapi, aarrggh, sudahlah! CEPAT KESINI!"_

Klik.

Telepon diputus secara sepihak.

"Ada apa?' tanya Mamori yang sejak tadi tanpa sengaja mendengarkan teriakan orang di seberang telepon. Ya pantas saja terdengar, teriaknya heboh begitu. _Dia ngomong pake to'a kali, ya? _batin Seiren sembari mengelus-ngelus telinganya.

"Ah, ano… Maaf, sepertinya aku harus pergi sekarang. Aku ada janji dengan teman,"

"Janji?" tiba-tiba Youichi sudah ada di depannya. Rupanya hampir satu jam berlalu sejak Seiren datang. Seiren bisa melihat sepupunya yang basah oleh keringat. Ia membatin, _bagaimana bisa para fans-nya berteriak kalau You lebih keren saat berkeringat? Bukannya malah bau?_

"Ya. Janji dengan teman sekelas, _aniki_. _Aniki_ tidak perlu khawatir begitu…" jawab Seiren sedikit jengkel. Sejak adanya _misi Kagita _dan _masalah Pentagon_ itu, Youichi jadi terkesan memata-matainya seakan Seiren akan melakukan rencana di luar pantauannya. Dan jika itu terjadi, Youichi yakin, ia juga yang akan direpotkan.

"Kekekeke, terserah saja apa yang kau lakukan dengan_nya_, selama itu bisa menguntungkanku," Youichi menyeringai. _Nya_-disini jelas dimaksudkan pada kedua misi tersebut.

"Hn, anggap saja dugaanmu benar," jawab Seiren santai sembari membereskan barang-barangnya, "Nah, Mamori-neesan. Aku permisi dulu, terimakasih banyak atas bantuannya," Seiren membungkuk dan berlalu pergi setelah Mamori menjawab dengan, "Tak perlu sungkan,"nya.

Dalam hati Seiren mengutuki kejeniusan sepupunya yang menduga bahwa ia akan menyelidiki sesuatu—dan itu memang benar.

_Kagita, nama yang merepotkan…_

#vociferoustronic#

Jari-jari lentik Youichi menari di atas keyboard Sony Vaionya dengan lincah. Matanya yang tajam tak lepas dari layar sedetikpun, memandangi kata demi kata yang tertera pada artikel di layarnya sembari meniupkan balon dari dalam mulutnya. Keningnya berkerut kesal ketika sesuatu yang dicarinya tak juga ditemukan. Tetapi beberapa detik kemudian, rasa kesalnya digantikan dengan sebuah seringaian puas. Dengan segera ia meng-klik link yang telah ia cari-cari.

_Sebuah Berita Besar! Pembobolan Pentagon!_

_Tepat pada tanggal xxxx/xx/xx, pusat pertahanan Amerika, Pentagon, diketahui telah dibobol oleh sekelompok orang yang dapat menutupi jejak akibat ulah mereka dengan sangat rapi. Sudah jelas para polisi dan perangkat kemiliteran Amerika digerakkan untuk menangkap tersangka. Segala teknisi segera digunakan untuk melacak siapa yang telah lancang mengintip data Pentagon dan mencurinya. Tapi sayangnya, 'pencuri' tersebut berhasil kabur tanpa meninggalkan sebongkah jejakpun—kecuali seorang staf Pentagon, Zay Harthworse, yang sekarang tengah ditahan dengan tuduhan sebagai salah satu komplotan 'pencuri' tersebut. Sedangkan tersangka lainnya masih dalam perburuan._

"Tch." Youichi menyumpah pelan dengan artikel menjengkelkan yang—baginya—tak bermutu itu. Dan ia kembali mengarahkan kursornya ke bawah. Sebuah berita lama lain yang dapat membuatnya menyeringai, muncul dengan murah hatinya.

_Zay Harthworse, Tersangka Tak Disangka yang Setia._

_Malam ini, pukul xx:xx, Zay Harthworse ditemukan dalam keadaan berlumuran darah dan tanpa nyawa di dalam selnya—tepat malam sebelum hari dimana ia akan dipaksa berkata jujur. Dengan begitupun polisi menyimpulkan bahwa Zay Harthworse telah berteman lama dan menjalin kerja sama dengan para 'pencuri' itu untuk sebuah rencana yang amat teratur tentang pembobolan Pentagon. Dan dengan kematian Zay tersebut, pemerintah harus bekerja lebih keras mengingat tak ada suatu tanda-tanda siapa sebenarnya 'pencuri' itu dan apa yang mereka curi. "Ini pasti akan sangat sulit, tak kusangka pencuri itu benar-benar professional. Tapi kuharap kami dapat menyelesaikan ini sesegera mungkin, kurasa." ujar Kepala Polisi Amerika, Marco, yang secara khusus bersedia kami wawancarai. Tetapi, tak ada sepatah katapun lagi yang keluar dari mulut para polisi maupun orang pemerintah manapun setelah itu—dan hal ini menegaskan bahwa ini adalah sebuah kasus tertutup._

_Setiap orang mengarang-ngarang sendiri tentang akhir kasus ini, sehingga tersebar banyak sekali versi cerita yang belum sepenuhnya benar. Kami menemukan sebuah pendapat dari salah satu blog seorang mahasiswa dari Los Angeles. Di blog tersebut, sang mahasiswa menulis pendapatnya tentang pembobolan itu. Ia membeberkan seluruh analisanya; 'Kematian Zay Hawthorne memang membuat banyak versi cerita bertebaran. Tapi menurut saya, hanya ada dua kemungkinan—yaitu bahwa Zay benar-benar komplotan dari sang pencuri atau dia hanya depresi karena ditodong oleh tuduhan yang jelas bukan sembarang tuduhan. Dan saya rasa, kemungkinan yang pertamalah yang terjadi—dasar alasan saya adalah ketika para staf Pentagon lain berkata bahwa walaupun nama Zay sangat terkenal di kalangan politisi, ia belum pernah sekalipun terlibat oleh seorang politisi manapun. Memang ini bukanlah alasan yang cukup kuat, tapi menurut saya Zay hanyalah sedang berusaha untuk tidak lebih memperluas lingkup komunikasinya demi menyembunyikan identitasnya. Bagaimanapun, para 'pencuri' itu membutuhkan seorang orang dalam yang bisa mereka manfaatkan, dan dalam misi sebesar dan sesulit ini, jelas akan lebih mudah bila tidak sekedar memanfaatkan, tapi juga mengenal dan bersahabat. Bisa saja Zay adalah teman baik salah satu 'pencuri' tersebut yang sengaja menyamar masuk ke Pentagon. Ditambah lagi karakter latar belakang kehidupan Zay yang nyata dan kuat, yang dapat lolos dari penyaringan manapun._

_Saya hanya bisa berkata bahwa saya sangat menyesali kelalaian Pentagon tersebut'_

Untuk yang terakhir, Youichi menyumpahi artikel yang baru dibacanya—karena setelah artikel itu, tak ada lagi artikel lain yang bersangkutan dengan hal yang dicarinya. Bahkan semua situs pun tidak mempublikasikan berita tersebut secara lengkap dan terperinci—oh, toh tak sampai sepuluh situs yang memuat kasus tertutup itu.

Youichi menutup laptopnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas, kemudian bangkit dari tempatnya duduk. Ruangan club sudah sepi, kini hanya ada dia dan Mamori yang sedang sibuk mengerjakan tugasnya.

"Heh, manager sialan! Kerjakan tugasmu dengan baik dan jangan pulang sebelum selesai. Aku ada urusan," _pamit_ Youichi.

"Eh, masa aku sendiri di sini?" protes Mamori sedikit bergidik.

"Jangan manja, dasar cream puff maniak penakut! Urusanku ini penting!" sahut Youichi dengan nada mengejek.

"A, aku tidak takut!" kilah Mamori dengan gugup.

"Kekeke, kalau begitu kerjakan tugasmu dengan baik!" Youichi menyeringai usil sembari melangkahkan kaki keluar ruangan.

Kegelapan malam yang mulai mengambang segera saja menelannya. Udara dingin malam itu berhembus begitu lembut dan cukup kejam, hingga rasanya mereka seperti sedang mengulitimu secara diam-diam. Youichi mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celananya dan langsung menelepon seseorang—hebatnya, ia tak tampak mencari nomor di _phone list_ maupun mengetikkan nomor sebelumnya, mungkinkah telekinetis termasuk kemampuan setan? /duaak

"Heh, kacamata sialan, temui aku di tempat biasanya. Lima belas menit lagi aku sampai, dan lima belas menit juga kau harus sudah berada disana kalau tidak mau orang-orang menggosipkan tentangmu," ancam Youichi serius, dengan seringaian liciknya.

KLIK.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari lawan bicaranya—yang bahkan belum dipastikan masih hidup atau tidak /plak—Youichi memutuskan sambungan telepon secara sepihak.

Tapi sebenarnya, tak perlu ditanya juga. Memangnya siapa yang nyawanya tidak langsung kembali ke tubuhnya—walaupun secara paksa sekalipun—saat mendengar ancaman seorang Youichi Hiruma yang jelas nyata, berbahaya, dan patut diacungin jempol /praang

Tepat lima belas menit kemudian, Youichi sampai di tempat yang dijanjikannya pada seseorang di telepon tadi. Biar kujelaskan tentang 'tempat' itu.

'Tempat' itu berupa sebuah jalan setapak gelap yang jarang dilewati orang di belakang sebuah Yoochien. Sementara dari jalan setapak tersebut, dapat terlihat langsung sebuah bukit tinggi yang cukup subur berwarna hitam kelam dengan latar belakang langit biru tua bila dilihat saat itu. Terdapat sebuah lampu jalan—tidak, tapi satu-satunya lampu di jalan setapak itu yang menampakkan cahaya tua yang remang-remang.

Youichi menyeringai puas ketika menemukan seseorang yang ditunggunya telah datang sesuai jan—baiklah, baiklah—sesuai ancamannya. Orang itu tengah berdiri tepat di depan lampu, sehingga bayangannya tampak panjang, walaupun hanya berupa siluet hitam tipis yang tertelan kegelapan malam.

"Kekeke, padahal aku berharap kau terlambat datang," ujar Youichi dengan nada sarkastis. Orang tersebut membalikkan badannya ke arah Youichi, sehingga dengan bantuan cahaya remang itu, tampak seorang lelaki berambut panjang hitam kelam dengan sebuah kacamata bertengger di hidungnya. Pakaiannya—yang entah bagaimana—berupa setelan jas hitam yang tertata rapi, lengkap dengan dasi merahnya. Kedua tangannya ia masukkan ke dalam saku celana, sementara wajahnya menunjukkan wajah lelah.

"Huh, kau benar-benar merepotkan," keluhnya sebal.

#saishuu#

A/N: Wuhuu, kayaknya nih chapter panjangan ya, nyuu? Kufufu… Baguslah. Sebenernya ada beberapa hal aneh di chapter ini. Salah satunya adalah urutan pengucapan oleh "HaHa Bros" –yea, harusnya Kazu(ki Juumonji) yang bilang "Ha" pertama, tapi disini malah yang terakhir. Sebenernya sih, alesannya simple (halah). Karena…

?: Alaah, ngomong aja kesengsem berat ama tuh chara. Gitu aja ribet ngomongnya!

Naka: Eh? Seippon! I, iya, ketauan yah? Hehe, yah memang itulah saya. Cuma liat fotonya aja aku udah… akhh… *nosebleed* *nyumbet hidung pake tisu* Kyahhaahaa, _hof huu Hihahaki-hensei, Hmuhata-hensei!_ X3 (baca: Love youu Inagaki-sensei, Murata-sensei!)

Seiren: *sweatdrop – then, this is his face; _ _llll* Baiklah, daripada yang ngomong si kuso author gaje itu, mending saya wakilin deh. Takutnya readers-sama pada kapok ngebaca nih fanfic (yang tak kalah gajenya /taboked) Nee, review, onegai yo! Kecepatan apdet tergantung review minna-sama, karena itu ayoo reviiuuu~! Anonymous diperbolehkan, but NO FLAME! *nawar* Arigachuu~

Naka: *crroott – nosebleed again*

Seiren: Aarggkh! Darahmu muncrat ke aku neeh! Dodol banget, sini kubantuin! *nyumpel hidung author pake sikat gigi (harap jangan ditiru, dimanapun ibu anda (?) berada)*

Naka: Uaarrggh, He, Heihhoonn! Haiya kahak biha nahaas nneee! Haakiitt hulaa! (baca: Se, Seippoonn! Saya kagak bisa napaas nneee! Saakiitt pulaa!)

-a happyending story, right?-


	8. Prolog

_**Naka and**_ _**The Vociferous-tronic Cyber**_

_Presents_

#

_A to Z_

_[chapter 8—Prolog]_

Disclaimer: Yeah, you know lah~ /nglirik sirik ke Riichiro Inagaki&Yuusuke Murata /nusuk-nusuk boneka santet bentuk Tite Kubo /injek foto duo TO /lempar tomat ke Megane Kikuya&Hiroshi Matsuyama /author dilempar ke laut

Warning: OC, maybe OOC, setting gaje, dan typo yang mungkin berserakan tanpa tahu malu, cerita yang semakin ngalor-ngidul, ohya, satu lagi! Kegilaan akut author yang kumat m(_ _)m

**A/N: **Hyahaa, apdet kedua dalam minggu ini! XD /bangga/ Terimakasih banyak yang udah review selama ini, terutama untuk **Sezru d'Luffer, KasuHino-HimaUlqui, dan yarai yarai chan**~ m(_ _)m Cuma satu hal yang saya ingin tekankan disini; **Hime Kagita dan Ken Kagita bukanlah OC**. Yang OC cukuplah Seiren dan seorang Kagita yang bakal disebut disini (di chappie sebelumnya udah disebut belum, ya? =Q= /plak) Untuk tahu siapa kedua makhluk yang memerankan dua biji Kagita itu, silakan tebak-tebak sendiri~ Kufufufu /dilempar sendal/ Yang pasti, nama dari tiap **anime **udah saya keluarin semua menggunakan nama asli mereka, **kecuali satu. **Dan disitulah pemeran Kagita bertapa O:) Dan entah kenapa, akhir-akhir ini saya lagi seneng nge**_bold_**-ria ^^V Osh, udah kebanyakan ngomong. **Enjoy pleasee~ **Xd

#

#

KLINING…

Suara bel sebuah toko berbunyi ketika seorang lelaki tinggi dengan rambut-rambut halus di dagunya, membuka pintu toko dan berangsur masuk.

"Irasshaimasu…" sambut seorang wanita cantik berambut coklat muda panjang di balik meja kasir. Wanita itu memiliki mata yang indah dan ramah. Lelaki tadi tersenyum sekilas padanya dan segera melangkah menuju rak-rak bagian makanan ringan dan cake. Tanpa melihat merek dan rasa—harga sedikit dipertimbangkan—lelaki tersebut segera mengambil sedikitnya dua pack dari tiap merek dan memasukkannya ke keranjang belanjaan.

Setelah selesai dengan bagian makanan, ia beranjak ke sisi lain dari rak-rak tersebut. Tidak perlu waktu lama baginya untuk menemukan beberapa bungkus kopi dan bahan-bahan untuk membuat _black tea_ yang secara rutin diminta oleh seorang partnernya. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan seorang Lawliet yang lebih eksis dengan sebutan L.

Setelah selesai dengan peburuannya, Isshin Kurosaki segera membayar semua itu ke kasir. Dengan lincah dan cekatan, wanita kasir tadi menjumlahkan seluruh tagihan Isshin. Ia sedikit kaget begitu mengetahui tagihannya lumayan besar. Tapi, ia tak perlu khawatir. Memang seberapa berharganya uang 5.500 yen bagi seorang detektif milyuner ternama? Sebodo amat dengan uang L, toh ini juga titipan darinya. Jadi, Isshin segera menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang cash pada sang kasir.

Setelah menerima kembalian uang, ia keluar dari toko dengan sekantung plastik besar di tangan kirinya, sementara tangan kanannya sibuk memegang sepuntung rokok yang sedang dihisapnya.

Angin sore yang sejuk segera menerpa wajah dan helaian rambut hitam kelamnya. Asap rokok yang dihembuskan dari mulutnya tampak melayang mengikuti arah angin. Ia sangat menikmati langit sore itu dengan warna yang fantastis dan menenangkan. Tapi sebenarnya, bukan itu yang paling ia nikmati, melainkan hisap demi hisap rokok yang ia lakukan. Maklum, ia baru bisa merokok ketika sedang tugas lapangan atau ketika L menyuruhnya belanja seperti saat ini, karena L tidak menyukai asap rokok—apalagi Near.

Beberapa saat kemudian, sebuah gedung tinggi dengan cahaya lampu yang tampak temaram di nyaris tiap jendelanya, telah menjulang di hadapan Isshin.

Ia segera menuju ke pintu dan melakukan akses agar diperbolehkan masuk. Setelah pintu terbuka, ia langsung ke dalam tanpa perlu menutup pintu yang telah dengan pintarnya menutup diri sendiri. Setelah mematikan rokoknya dan membuangnya di tong sampah aluminium tepat di sebelah pintu masuk, Isshin segera memasuki lift dan menekan tombol 11. Lift pun bergerak naik.

#vociferoustronic#

"Aahh! Akhirnya pulang juga! Aku benar-benar khawatir!" sambut Near antusias ketika Isshin memasuki ruangan. Isshin yang disambut seperti itu langsung melunjak.

"Eh? Khawatir? Wah, wah, Near-chan benar-benar memedulikanku, ya! Aku senang sekali," sahut Isshin pede. Tapi, Near tak menghiraukan perkataan Isshin barusan, ia justru langsung merebut kantung plastik di tangan Isshin yang membuat Isshin mau tidak mau bicara dengan angin.

Setelah sedikit—_fine_, sukses sepenuhnya mengacak-acak belanjaan Isshin dan tak menemukan apa yang dicarinya, kontan Near dengan wajah kesalnya yang tetap _innocent_…

BUAK!

…melayangkan salah satu miniatur gedung miliknya tepat ke wajah Isshin. Tak perlu ditanya lagi, pemirsa-pemirsa, Isshin yang terkena serangan langsung tanpa ampun dalam tenaga dan _skill_ tingkat tinggi yang mengagumkan (tssaahh…) milik Near, langsung terjungkal dan tetes darah meluncur turun dari hidungnya dengan dramatis.

"Uaakkh, APA-APAAN KAU? Sakit tahu! Dasar bocah menyebalkan!" erang Isshin jengkel.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya, Kurosaki-kun. Mana robot-robotan yang kupesan? Kalau aku tidak segera mendapatkannya, aku bisa kehabisan! Dan lagi, robot itu tidak dijual di sembarang tempat! Bagaimana bisa, Kurosaki-kun seceroboh itu? Aku kan, hanya titip itu saja. Memang seberapa beratnya sih? Atau Kurosaki-kun sengaja ingin membuat masalah denganku, ya? Memang apa salah Near?" yak, dengan OOCnya Near ngedumel panjang lebar dalam bahasa yang tetap dijaga kesopanan, kehalusan, dan budi pekertinya (bah)

Isshin hanya bisa melongo dan menelan omelan Near mentah-mentah. Yah, salahnya dia juga sih. Bisa-bisanya ia lupa hal yang justru paling ia ingat-ingat selama perjalanan tadi—padahal selama berjalan tadi ia sudah mengulang-ulang barang pesanan detektif manis berambut putih di depannya ini. Bukannya terbius oleh wajah _innocent_ Near, tapi Isshin hanya takut tertimpa kemarahan seorang robo-freak yang kalau sudah meledak maha _wah_ tersebut.

Sementara Near terus mengoceh, Isshin memperhatikan ruangan di sekelilingnya. Ia merasa seperti ada yang kurang, tapi… apa? Ah, benar juga! _Tuan besar_nya tidak ada di tempat. Pantas saja sejak tadi hawa-hawa aneh yang biasanya rajin mampir di ruangan itu, kini agak berkurang.

Tanpa pikir panjang dan memperhatikan Near yang masih terus ngedumel tak jelas, Isshin refleks bertanya, "Near, dimana L?"

Dan seketika itu juga, pelototan-maut-yang-tak-kenal-gender-dan-umur-para-korbannya Near segera menghujam secara telak pada Isshin. Yah, tanpa perlu babibu, Near segera melanjutkan ceramahnya dengan suaranya yang imut.

Untuk yang berpuluh-puluh kalinya dalam tahun ini, Isshin kembali sweatdropped dan dengan pasrah mendengarkan _pencerahan_ dari sang Near tercinta.

#vociferoustronic#

Udara musim gugur, langit musim gugur, dan warna oranye daun-daun yang berjatuhan dari pohonnya dengan anggun—sudah lama sekali ia tak merasakannya.

Mata hitamnya memandang berkeliling keadaan jalanan di hadapannya. Kedua tangan ia masukkan ke dalam saku jaketnya, sementara tudung besar yang tampak hangat menutupi kepala hingga setengah matanya. Cara berjalannya yang agak bungkuk mau tak mau mengundang perhatian beberapa gadis yang lewat di sebelahnya. Bagaimana tidak? Secara fisik dan wajah, lelaki itu—yang tak lain adalah L—tergolong, ehm, tampan dan segar, kecuali warna kulitnya yang super pucat, tetapi badannya sudah bungkuk seperti itu. Well, toh L juga tidak mempedulikan itu.

Sore ini sudah ia klaim sebagai sore _santai_nya. Baiklah, tidak sepenuhnya santai, karena ada beberapa hal yang juga diincarnya dalam _jalan-jalan_ ini. Tapi ia sedang benar-benar ingin terbebas dari pikiran-pikiran para teroris merepotkan yang muncul dengan menyebalkannya. Ia juga sedang tidak ingin ambil pusing dengan kekacauan ruangannya yang bisa dijamin akan terjadi jika ia meninggalkan Isshin berdua saja dengan Near. Yeah, karena sejujurnya, para pelayannya pun telah angkat tangan soal kedua asisten L tersebut. Dan demi mencegah terjadinya korban jiwa yang tak diinginkan, akhirnya L memutuskan untuk menyuruh para pelayannya agar tidak campur tangan dalam peleraian _dua sejoli_ yang kelewat _mesra_ tersebut.

L menghentikan langkahnya sejenak di depan sebuah bangunan mungil dengan kaca besar transparan bertuliskan "Private Music" di dinding depannya yang menampakkan seorang gadis kecil yang tengah menarikan jari-jari mungilnya di atas tuts-tuts piano putihnya. Seorang wanita tampak berdiri di samping gadis kecil itu dengan tangan yang tak hentinya bergerak-gerak untuk memberikan pengarahan pada sang anak. Dentingan-dentingan piano yang terdengar lembut tetapi ceria bisa L dengar menyelinap keluar dari celah pintu yang sedikit terbuka. Sejenak ia menikmati ketenangan yang dihasilkan melodi tersebut, sebelum melanjutkan langkahnya.

_Zebra-cross_ penyebrangan Tokyo yang ramai, seperti biasa, harus membuat L sedikit bertabrakan dengan beberapa orang lain yang sedang ikut menyebrang bersamanya. Langkahnya agak terhambat karena kerumunan yang terlalu banyak, tetapi akhirnya ia bisa sampai di seberang sebelum lampu berubah hijau. L berbelok ke kiri di sebuah persimpangan, dan beberapa langkah kemudian sebuah taman mungil yang asri telah tampak tepat di samping kanannya. Ia memperhatikan sebentar keadaan di sana. Beberapa anak kecil tampak berlarian riang berkeliling taman, sementara para ibu kewalahan mengikuti anak-anak mereka masing-masing. Ada pula beberapa anak yang tampak lebih kalem dengan lebih memilih mengelus-elus anjingnya atau berjalan pelan beriringan. Untuk pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama, L tersenyum melihat pemandangan hangat tersebut. Tetapi senyum tipisnya segera melebur seiring dengan terpakunya pandangannya pada tiga sosok remaja dengan seorang gadis diantaranya.

Satu-satunya gadis diantara mereka tampak sibuk menerangkan sesuatu pada seorang lelaki yang tengah memegang sebuah _sketchbook_ dan sebatang pensil. Sementara seorang lelaki lainnya terlihat sibuk sendiri memandangi bocah-bocah—yang dengan _liar_nya berlarian dengan membocahbuta—dengan earphone hitam kelam berbercak putih terpasang manis di telinganya.

L menyipitkan matanya dan tersenyum simpul . Ia mengambil handphonenya untuk menghubungi seseorang sebelum kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya sorenya dengan sebuah kepuasan yang sulit ditebak.

#vociferoustronic#

Seiren menolehkan kepalanya ke luar area taman karena tiba-tiba saja bulu kuduknya meremang. Ia tahu benar perasaan yang sudah sering ia alami ini, dan itu sangatlah menyebalkan. Ia tidak suka dipandangi secara diam-diam apalagi dimata-matai—yah, walaupun sebenarnya hal itu justru yang paling sering terjadi, sih.

Lelaki remaja berambut merah maroon itu memaku tatapannya pada seorang lelaki berjaket hitam pekat yang tengah melewati taman begitu saja dengan tudung menutupi setengah wajahnya serta cara jalan yang agak… bungkuk. Seiren mengernyit, merasa mengenal sosok dan postur itu dengan baik. Tapi, siapa? Ia benar-benar lupa.

"Ada apa, Sei?" tanya Naruto dengan nada heran.

"Eh? Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa," jawab Seiren cepat sembari memalingkan wajahnya pada Naruto.

"Seiren-kun benar tidak apa-apa? Kalau sedang tidak enak badan atau ada urusan, Seiren-kun bisa pulang terlebih dulu, kok. Atau perlu ku—maksudku, kami antar?" tanya seorang gadis berambut panjang hitam mengkilap dengan suara lembutnya. Mata coklatnya tampak sangat khawatir.

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja, Hime-san. Lagipula, aku khawatir kalau si bodoh ini berbuat macam-macam padamu," jawab Seiren asal ceplos dengan nada canda.

Kontan Hime langsung _blush_ dengan sukses—dan dalam waktu bersamaan sebuah jitakan mendarat di kepala Seiren. "Kau ini bicara apa, sih!" omel Naruto dengan wajah yang mulai memerah.

Dengan tampang polos tak berdosa, Seiren menimpali, "Memang apa salahku? Aku kan, hanya bilang takut kau berbuat yang macam-macam pada Hime!"

"Justru disitu _masalahnya_, baka!" sembur Naruto dengan penekanan pada kata _masalahnya._

"Aku tidak baka! Memang apa yang kau pikirkan? _Berbuat macam-macam_ disini maksudku kan, bukan yang _seperti itu_! Bisa saja kau merepotkan Hime dengan berbagai polahmu atau kecerewetanmu itu. Aish, otakmu tuh bersihkan!" Seiren membela diri dengan nyolot, yang berhasil membuat Naruto kembali _blushing_. Seiren langsung tergelak keras melihat polah sahabatnya itu.

"Hei, Hime…" ujar Seiren sembari menahan tawanya, "Bersabarlah sedikit ya!"

"KAAUUU…!"

Hime agak terkejut melihat Seiren tergelak bebas seperti tadi. Jadi, ia hanya bisa menanggapinya dengan senyum.

#vociferoustronic#

Rumahku adalah istanaku…

Bagi manusia normal—atau setidaknya manusia yang tinggal bersama manusia normal, pasti menganggap kalimat di atas banyak benarnya. Tapi apa jadinya jika seorang manusia yang tidak sepenuhnya normal tinggal bersama manusia-manusia yang sama tidak normalnya? Sudah pasti rumah itu akan menjadi yang paling fantastis. Mari kita lihat;

Berbagai macam mainan seperti mobil-mobilan, miniatur pesawat, robot, dan PSP berserakan di seluruh penjuru ruangan—Satu

Berlembar-lembar kertas portofolio dan foto yang bertebaran di lantai—Dua

Bungkus permen dan snack yang dibiarkan terkapar tak beratur di sofa—Tiga

Boneka kelinci yang seluruh isinya telah keluar dan beberapa menyangkut pada ujung monitor—Empat

Pecahan vas yang tersebar di pojok ruangan—Lima

Bantal-bantal sofa yang telah keluar dari tempat tapaannya—Enam

Cairan lengket dan kental berwarna coklat yang biasa disebut selai coklat, tertempel di banyak benda—Tujuh

Sebuah sendok, garpu, dan pisau roti yang semuanya telah terbelah menjadi dua di atas meja—Delapan

Seorang lelaki separuh baya yang tengah membersihkan kekacauan di ruangan itu sedikit demi sedikit—Sembilan

Dan, dua orang tersangka—yang sedang membantu lelaki tadi beberes—memasang wajah kesal—Sepuluh.

Baiklah, coret kalimat yang terakhir karena kenyataannya mereka bukannya sedang memasang wajah kesal, tetapi lebih condong pada _horror_. Dan sebuah kenyataan pahit bagi sang lelaki paruh baya sang pelayan L, bahwa dua orang biang kerok yang kekanakkan—setidaknya Isshin—bukannya sedang membantu beberes justru sedang saling lirik satu sama lain dengan hawa psikopat yang memancar jelas di sekeliling mereka dan tangan mereka yang dengan ringannya justru meremas benda-benda yang bisa mereka pegang sehingga pada akhirnya, tetap saja judulnya; MEREKA TIDAK MEMBANTU SAMA SEKALI—tapi justru memperparah keadaan.

L—sang pemilik rumah, orang yang paling handal melerai dua asistennya, orang yang dengan murah hatinya memberi hukuman pada keduanya, dan satu-satunya orang yang selalu tenang di rumah itu, tapi semua itu tidak berarti dia tak bisa marah. Kalau kau mau tahu bagaimana sisi _lembut_ L, ayo teruskan baca!

Near dan Isshin—dua biang onar yang rutin dua hari sekali saling bertengkar—menoleh ke arah pintu ketika pintu ruangan tersebut terbuka. Begitu menyadari siapa yang pulang, bulu kuduk mereka langsung merinding disko dan seketika itu juga wajah salah tingkah spontan mereka keluarkan.

"Eeh, L-sama, se-selamat datang…" sambut Near garing, ia mulai berkeringat dingin.

"Ka-kami sedang bekerja bakti membereskan ruangan ini yang sudah berhari-hari tidak dibersihkan. L-sama lihat sendiri, kan? Ck, disini kotor sekali…" timpal Isshin, berusaha mencari cara agar dirinya terbebas dari kemarahan L.

L hanya terdiam di tempatnya dengan tampang datar. Tingkahnya tersebut justru membuat Near dan Isshin semakin salah tingkah. "Ahahaha…" dengan kompak, Near dan Isshin tertawa garing bersama menanggapi sikap sulit ditebak L.

"Begitu, aku mengerti…" akhirnya L bersuara juga, dengan… dengan, err, dengan suara super lembut dan senyum manisnya yang bisa meluluh lantakkan siapapun yang melihatnya.

JDDEERR!

Seperti ada halilintar di dalam otak mereka, Isshin dan Near langsung terkulai lemas begitu melihat L menggunakan senyum dan nada suaranya yang _biasa_. Ya, _biasa_ untuk memberi tanda bahwa setelah ini akan ada yang harus menjadi _maid_nya dan membersihkan berpuluh-puluh labu.

**-COMMERCIAL BREAK-**

**N.P: PORORO OP. SONG**

**-COMMERCIAL BREAK ENDS-**

Grimmjow menggelengkan kepalanya kesal.

Dari 365 hari, 8760 jam, 525.600 menit, atau 31.536.000 detik dalam satu tahun, kenapa harus hari ini, jam ini, menit ini, dan detik ini juga Yang Mulia Hujan yang Amat Sangat Terhormat memutuskan untuk menyapa tanah bumi ketika seorang jelmaan setan telah bertitah pada seorang Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez untuk tiba di apartemen Seiren lima belas menit lagi waktu Greenwich?

Di bawah atap teras minim sebuah toko kaset, Grimmjow berdiri dengan tubuh menggigil. Ia mendecakkan lidahnya ketika hujan malah memamerkan ribuan pasukannya yang lain dengan sombong. Hujan semakin deras setiap menitnya, tapi waktu juga tak mau berhenti—begitu pula ancaman Youichi yang masih tampak nyata dan tak kenal toleransi berdengung di dalam otaknya, "_Jika kau tidak sampai tepat waktu, bakal ada hal menarik di Shibuya yang akan membuat semua orang tertawa nista dan mengutukmu! Kekekeke, camkan itu, topeng sialan!"_

Kalimat Youichi di atas, tak lain tak bukan adalah _sesuatu_ yang tercatat pada Akuma Techounya. Melihat hujan yang sepertinya belum punya rencana untuk pulang, akhirnya Grimmjow nekat menembus hujan setelah sebelumnya memasukkan CD yang baru saja dibelinya ke dalam jaket—dengan resiko jaket baru yang sedang dipakainya saat itu akan basah kuyup oleh tetesan hujan.

Dengan kaki sedikit bergetar karena dingin, Grimmjow segera berlari secepat mungkin di tengah hujan yang kian deras. Butuh waktu cukup lama baginya untuk bisa mencapai apartemen Seiren bermodel klasik yang tampak tinggi dan tua tapi terawat baik itu. Dengan pandangan yang mulai memburam karena air hujan, samar Grimmjow bisa melihat seseorang berdiri di depan apartemen Seiren. Setelah ia cukup dekat, ia bisa melihat ternyata itu bukanlah _seorang_, tetapi _dua orang_—yang tak lain adalah kedua bersaudara sepupu di apartemen tersebut. Seiren tampak sedang mengibas-kibaskan payungnya agar air hujan sedikit berkurang dari sana dan mengeringkan rambutnya yang sedikit basah. Sementara Youichi, dengan ketekunan serta kesabarannya dalam pelaksanaan ancaman, sedang memelototi jam tangan Seiren—yang ia rebut secara paksa.

Begitu Grimmjow menginjakkan kakinya di teras depan, Youichi langsung mendongak dan menyeringai pada Grimmjow yang masih berusaha berdiri dengan kaki yang menggigil.

"Tepat satu detik sebelum tenggang waktu, topeng sialan. Kerja bagus!" ucapnya dengan nada tanpa dosa dan langsung masuk tanpa memedulikan Seiren dan Grimmjow lagi. Yah, memang sejak kapan Youichi pernah merasa berdosa?

"Hei, sejak kapan Hiruma jadi ibu-ibu yang mengatur waktu pulang kita?" tanya Grimmjow retoris dengan nada sarkastis. Seiren hanya nyengir dan mengedikkan bahunya pelan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau sudah menggigil, tuh! Sebaiknya langsung masuk saja." Seiren menyapukan pandangannya pada Grimmjow yang basah kuyup dengan tatapan iba.

"Well…" gumam Grimmjow sembari mengikuti langkah Seiren masuk ke dalam, "Aku baru tahu kalau kau suka menggunakan payung bermotif bunga begitu,"

"Ini maksudmu?" tanya Seiren balik sembari mengangkat payung putih bermotif _himawari_ yang telah terlipat di tangannya, "Jangan konyol, ini jelas bukan milikku. Ini milik seorang temanku, karena tadi aku tidak membawa payung, akhirnya dia meminjamiku salah satu payung yang dibawanya," terang Seiren. Grimmjow hanya tersenyum usil mendengarnya.

"Teman… cewek?" tanyanya meledek.

"Jangan cerewet, dan jangan berpikiran macam-macam." jawab Seiren datar sembari mempercepat langkah ke flatnya. Di belakang, Grimmjow hanya tertawa puas.

#vociferoustronic#

"Jadi, apa ada yang bagus?" tanya Isshin membuka pembicaraan.

"Ya, saya menemukan sesuatu yang cukup menarik. Hal itu memang masih dalam penyelidikan, tapi beberapa hasilnya sudah keluar. Saya ingin menjelaskan beberapa hal yang harus kalian ketahui," jawab L tenang dengan tangan yang sibuk menumpuk-numpuk gula kotak di atas meja.

"Dan apa itu?" buru Isshin agak tidak sabar.

"Jangan terlalu terburu-buru, Kurosaki-kun," L menenggak _black tea_nya dan melanjutkan, "Kalian tentu ingat Sousen Kagita, bukan?"

"Koruptor sekaligus tersangka percobaan pembobolan data negara yang telah dihukum mati itu?" tanya Near memastikan.

"Ya. Sousen memiliki seorang anak bernama Ken Kagita yang kalian ketahui telah mati terbunuh beberapa hari lalu. Dan seperti yang pernah saya beritahukan pada kalian, Ken Kagita diam-diam telah membuat sebuah program hack yang dapat menembus pertahanan manapun bila digunakan secara pintar. Tadi sore ketika saya keluar, secara beruntung saya melihat Seiren Kiseki sedang bersama dua orang temannya…" L menghentikan kalimatnya untuk memasukkan sebongkah gula ke dalam mulut dan melumatnya hingga habis. Isshin dan Near tampak menunggu dengan tak sabar.

"Dan saya merasa pernah melihat salah satu dari temannya itu—seorang gadis. Setelah saya menyuruh seseorang untuk menyelidikinya, ternyata benar dugaan saya. Gadis itu adalah seorang putri angkat dari Sousen Kagita. Belum diketahui secara pasti apa hubungannya dengan aplikasi hack itu, apalagi dengan _sesuatu_ yang kita incar ini,"

"Tunggu, L-sama. Ada dua hal yang tidak kumengerti. Pertama, apa yang kita incar itu. Dan yang yang kedua, siapa Seiren Kiseki yang L-sama sebut dan putri angkat Sousen itu?" potong Near dengan bingung.

"Yang kita incar ada dua hal, yaitu siapa dan apa. Siapa di sini adalah Seiren Kiseki yang kusebut tadi, sementara apa, adalah data Pentagon yang berhasil bocah itu dapatkan." jelas L singkat. Dengan suksesnya, Isshin dan Near mengernyit heran dan menggumamkan sebuah kalimat bersamaan, "Pembobolan… Pentagon?"

"Ya, itu kalimat yang paling tepat. Mengejutkan, memang. Tapi kita tidak boleh meremehkan Kiseki yang ditakuti para mafia dan yakuza, dengan motto mereka, 'Apa yang kau anggap tidak mungkin, akan kami lakukan secara nyata'. Itulah Kiseki." L membenarkan pernyataan kedua asistennya barusan.

"La-lalu, gadis itu?" tanya Isshin, mulai antusias dengan kasus yang akan dikerjakannya.

"Gadis misterius yang kuyakini keterlibatannya tidak sedangkal yang telah kupikirkan, Hime Kagita." ucap L, dan seiring berjalannya kata, otaknya berputar semakin cepat. Mencoba menata rencana yang telah ia susun satu persatu.

#vociferoustronic#

"Hime Kagita?" Light mengernyitkan dahinya dalam-dalam. Sementara Seiren sedang berusaha melegakan tenggorokannya setelah tersedak permennya sendiri, dibantu Gin yang dengan baik hati menepuk-nepuk punggungnya dengan sadis.

"Kekeke, sepertinya kau tahu sesuatu, Cyborg sialan?" todong Youichi tanpa memedulikan Seiren yang masih menderita.

"Ukh, sialan. Bagaimana kau bisa tahu secepat itu?" umpat Seiren. Tapi sebenarnya, ia tak perlu menanyakan hal itu karena seharusnya ia telah mengerti betul siapa Youichi itu.

"Lalu, bagaimana kau tahu Ken menitipkan aplikasi itu pada Hime?" sela Grimmjow.

"Hime memiliki hubungan yang sangat baik dengan kakak tirinya, Ken. Jadi bisa dipastikan aplikasi itu dititipkan padanya. Memang siapa lagi yang bisa dipercaya seorang Ken Kagita? Selama hidupnya ia tidak banyak bekerja sama dengan orang-orang," terang Gin mewakili Youichi.

"Yah, begitulah. Tapi aku ragu kalau keterlibatan bocah sialan itu hanya sebatas ini." Youichi melirik pada Seiren yang mulai tenang.

"Apa?" Seiren mengernyit begitu melihat tatapan curiga dari Youichi padanya.

"Jelaskan pada kami apa yang kau ketahui tentangnya," tuntut Youichi.

"Heh? Aku hanya tahu kalau dia satu sekolah denganku dan…" kalimat Seiren terpotong oleh seruan sadis Youichi,

"YA!-HA! Baguslah! Kalau begitu mulai besok kau akan menjadi stalker bocah sialan itu!" putus Youichi seenaknya.

"HEE? Kenapa aku? Gin jauh lebih bisa dalam hal seperti ini, kan?" protes Seiren tidak terima. Bagaimana tidak? Resikonya adalah harga diri dan imej yang telah dibangunnya selama ini. Kalau ia ketahuan sedang memata-matai seorang gadis yang tampak polos dan manis begitu, bisa hancur hidupnya.

"Karena kau yang satu sekolah dengannya, idiot!"

"Kalau begitu masukkan saja Gin ke sekolahku?" sahut Seiren masih ngotot.

Justru Grimmjow yang langsung sweatdropped mendengar usul ajaib Seiren barusan, "Hei, kau tidak lihat seboros apa wajah pertnermu yang satu ini?" katanya sembari menunjuk Gin yang dengan santainya justru menonton televisi.

"Cih, tidak ada kata penolakan! Lakukan dengan baik atau aku akan membunuhmu!" ancam Youichi dingin. Seiren hanya bisa mendengus pasrah, membayangkan hari-harinya esok.

#vociferoustronic#

Masih di tengah keramaian Tokyo yang tak pernah mati, tampak sebuah hotel bermandikan cahaya lampu dari dalam maupun pertokoan di sekitarnya yang tetap bertahan hidup. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk tahu bahwa itu adalah hotel berkelas rendah. Desain halamannya memang cukup menarik, tapi penampilan gedung berlantai empat itu berkata lain. Modelnya kuno—tapi bukan klasik—dengan pintu dan jendela bermodel biasa saja. Tidak sampai setengah dari seluruh jendela yang menampakkan cahaya lampu ruangan—menandakan tidak sampai setengah pula kamar yang tengah ditempati.

Di salah satu kamar berukuran cukup besar, dua orang lelaki tampak sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing. Salah satu diantara mereka, lelaki dengan rambut merah dan kaus belel merah-hitamnya, menatap fokus layar PSP di tangannya sembari beberapa kali mengumpat karena charanya terpepet tidak hanya sekali. Sementara seorang lainnya baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dengan wajah segar. Ia mengusap rambut pirang blondenya yang basah menggunakan handuk yang terkalung di lehernya. Setelah mengambil dua kaleng soda dari lemari es, ia bergabung di sofa bersama seorang partnernya tersebut dan menyodorkan kaleng soda padanya.

Lelaki berambut merah itu melempar PSPnya ke sofa di seberangnya dengan jengkel sebelum mengambil soda dari tangan temannya, dan menenggaknya dengan rakus.

"Ada perkembangan?" tanya lelaki berambut merah seraya membersihkan bibirnya dari sisa soda.

"Hei, Matt! Berhentilah bertanya lagaknya bos besar seperti itu!" jawab si pirang dengan sarkastis sembari membuka laptop yang diletakkan di atas meja di depannya. Matt hanya tertawa menanggapi, "Oh, ayolah Mel!"

"Yah, cukup banyak yang kupanen hari ini. Dan kurasa ini yang bakal menarik lebih perhatianmu…" ujar Mello, memutar layar laptop agar berhadapan dengan Matt.

Matt bisa melihat gambar yang menampakkan seorang gadis dengan rambut hitam terurai bebas. Beberapa buku ia dekap dalam pelukannya. Kepalanya terangkat ke atas, wajahnya tampak resah menatap langit yang mulai mendung. Hanya ada gadis itu di halte tersebut. Entah hanya perasaannya saja atau memang benar, garis wajah gadis itu menampakkan terlalu banyaknya beban masalah yang ditanggungnya.

"Ya, kau benar. Ini akan menarik." Matt menarik salah satu ujung bibirnya dan tersenyum puas.

#saishuu#

**A/N:** _Take to the sky~ On the hills of lore and wonder~ There's a stormy world up there~ You can't whisper above the thunder~ But you can fly anywhere_

HIEE, lagi ketagihan bener itu lagu XDD Ahaha, mari kita lihat dulu bagaimana chappie ini. Hemm… err… aruu… Nee? Kenapa, HA-HANCUR HABISS? Ihik. Jiwa saya terganggu lagi rupanya T^T Sumpah, saya bingung gimana harus buat pembukaan konfliknya. Jadi maap sangat kalau chapter ini benar-benar HANCUR! HANCUURR! Uweee… 8T0T8

Tapi chapter depan diusahakan gak ancur-ancur banget. Dan diusahakan pula gak akan bertele-tele. Entah kenapa saya mulai ngerasa ini cerita beneran kayak sinetron /ngemut pensil/ Nee, kalau begitu reviewnya, minna-sama! Kecepatan apdet tergantung review minna-sama! XD Akhir kalimat, **SAY CIAO TO THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	9. Prelude, This Is It

_**Naka and**_ _**The Vociferous-tronic Cyber**_

_Presents_

#

_A to Z_

_[chapter 9—Prelude]_

Disclaimer: Semua punyanya Richard Kirby, Paul van Zeland ama Dr. Frank Graham ! /dordorbuaak! /abaikan

Warning: Standar kegajean saya yang biasanya =_=V

**A/N: **Whoaa, apdet super molor, oenyoee! DX Hn, hontouni gomennasai minna-chii~ Mood saya akhir-akhir ini lagi jelek banget, dan semua itu gara-gara seorang HIDEKAZU HIMARUYA! IYA, ELUU! APA LIRAK-LIRIK? SINI LO KALO BERANI! MOOD SAYA UDAH JELEK GARA-GARA BANYAK TUGAS, SEKARANG SITU MALAH NAMBAHIN PAKE BUAT INDONESIA SEGITUNYA! DEMI ALIS ARTHIE, MASA BODO MAU SALAH FANDOM ATO APA KEK! SAYA ESMOSSIII! DEMI JENGGOT FRANCIS, KENAPA INDONESIA JADI KAYAK TANTE-TANTE GIRANG GITUU? PENDEK PULA! IYA, SAYA SADAR SAYA PENDEK, TAPI GAK SEGITUNYA JUGA KALI! ITU SIH BANTETNYA KELEWAT, MAS HIDE~ BENERAN KAYAK KALENG PENYOK! DEMI BUNTUT KUDA FELIKS, APA PULA WAJAH MALING JADI ALIM GITU, HAH? ADEK PSIKOPAT YANG BISANYA CUMA NYOLONG, NYIKSA TKI, AMA NGAJAK RIBUT GITU DIBUAT BERWAJAH ALIM? MEIN GOTT! DEMI KAMBING MATHIAS, MINTA DIGOROK YA, MAS? DAN DEMI ILER HERACLES, saya bener-bener minta maap. Kepsloknya lupa saya matiin. MANGKEELL! Hh… hh… /gasp/ bi-bisa-bisanya Nesia kayak banser perempatan gitu, cewek pula! DAN MELAYUCEST JADI YURI, DONG? UWAAA, GAMAAUUU /nggerong-nggerong di tengah jalan/ DEMI SUARA NORIAKI SUGIYAMA YANG AW-MAN-SO-HOT-SEKALE JAUH LEBIH MENDING NESIA GA DIBUAT OC AJA DARIPADA NESIA JADI VERSI CUNGKRINGNYA ADE RAI BEGINI! /kepslok jebol

Ck, harusnya sih terimakasih, maturnuwun sama Himaruya-sensei yang udah bersedia gambar Indonesia. Ta-tapi kenapa? Ke-kenapa? Kenapaaa? Huweee~ 8T3T8 /nangis kejer /abaikan

#

#

Udara dingin menjelang musim dingin telah merambati kehangatan musim gugur yang sebentar lagi akan terlewati, ketika Hime memutuskan untuk keluar rumah di hari Minggu pagi yang bisa dibilang mendung itu.

Matahari tampak mengintip malu-malu di balik awan besar yang tak pernah keberatan untuk melindungi sang mentari. Dedaunan saling bergemerisik mesra, menyambut tiap hembusan sang bayu dengan senang hati.

Hachi, anjing peliharaan Hime, mengaing pelan saat melihat majikannya mulai memasangkan sepasang sepatu sandal manis di kedua kakinya dan bersiap pergi.

"Baiklah, anak manis. Kau juga mau ikut?" tawar Hime pada Hachi seraya membelai kepala seekor _golden retriever_ itu lembut. Hachi menggoyang-goyangkan ekornya heboh, mengiyakan pertanyaan Hime barusan. Hime tertawa kecil dan mulai memasang tali Hachi pada tempatnya.

Dengan perlahan, ia membawa anjing kesayangannya itu menelusuri jalanan yang mulai ramai dengan anak-anak kecil dan para orang dewasa yang asyik bersantai—terlepas dari aktifitas rutin mereka selama hampir satu minggu penuh.

Hime merapatkan jaketnya ketika udara dingin mulai merajam dengan tidak tahu malunya. Ia menggosok-gosokkan kedua telapak tangannya demi mendapat sedikit kehangatan. Tapi tiba-tiba saja, Hachi berlari cukup kencang yang mau tak mau membuat Hime harus ikut berlari dalam kerepotan.

"Hachi! Stop! Berhenti! Hei, ada apa?" seru Hime dengan nafas yang mulai terengah karena Hachi belum juga menghentikan aksinya. Orang-orang di sekitarnya hanya memperhatikan gadis malang itu dengan geli seraya berusaha menghindar dari _serangan_ hewan beserta majikannya tersebut.

Hachi masih belum memperlambat laju kakinya, komplit dengan gonggongan khas miliknya. Ekornya bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri, sementara lidahnya terjulur keluar dan menyebarkan liur lengket di jalanan. Di tengah kesibukannya mengatur nafas, Hime memperhatikan pemandangan sekilas-sekilas di sekelilingnya. Ia seperti mengenal tempat itu, ya tidak salah lagi. Ia memang mengenalnya.

Tiba-tiba saja, secara spontan Hachi menghentikan larinya—yang dengan sukses membuat Hime nyaris terjungkal.

"BOW! BOW! BOW!" gonggong Hachi dengan ekor yang belum berhenti bergoyang. Ia memasang posisi duduk yang tampak sangat manis. Hime mengernyitkan dahinya dengan heran sembari melayangkan pandangan pada keadaan di sekitarnya. Tempat yang ramai.

"Ada a…" ucapan Hime terhentikan seiring tertangkapnya sebuah toko dengan pintu kaca mengkilat oleh pandangannya. Hachi tampak menggonggong terus menerus di depan toko tersebut seakan meminta Hime untuk mengajaknya masuk. Hime memandangi toko itu dengan mulut yang masih sedikit terbuka.

Ia bisa membaca dengan jelas tulisan yang tertera pada sebuah papan kayu kecil yang digantung di depan pintu; "Kaze Uta"

Hime mengatupkan mulutnya dan tersenyum simpul. Spontan ia langsung mengingat kakaknya ketika melihat toko yang sudah tak asing itu.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu. Kita masuk, ya?" ajak Hime pada Hachi seraya berjongkok dan membelai hidung Hachi lembut. Hachi menggonggong senang dan segera beranjak mengikuti majikannya masuk ke dalam.

#vociferoustronic#

Salah satu hal menyebalkan dari Tokyo adalah stasiunnya yang sepertinya tak pernah tidak ramai, tidak peduli siang atau malam, hari biasa maupun hari libur. Atmosfer kesibukan menekan dari segala arah seiring dengan langkah terburu yang diambil setiap pasang kaki—berusaha mencari celah di antara begitu banyaknya manusia dengan berbagai macam keperluan.

Pengeras suara secara berkala memberitahukan kepada para penumpang tentang keberangkatan kereta mereka. Dan sebelas kali dentangan jam terdengar ketika sebuah kereta lain datang dari arah barat, membawa penumpang yang bisa terbilang banyak tapi belum cukup untuk membuatmu mati kehabisan napas.

Seorang lelaki tinggi tegap keluar dari salah satu gerbong. Rambut merahnya ia tutupi dengan sebuah topi hitam dengan _google_ oranye tergantung di atasnya. Kedua tangan ia masukkan ke kantung jeans hitam belelnya sementara sebuah rompi putih dengan kaus hitam-putih berlengan panjang sebagai dalaman, membalut tubuhnya dengan agak berantakan.

Lelaki itu berjalan santai menembus kerumunan orang-orang yang masih sibuk berlalu-lalang, dan menempatkan dirinya di balik salah satu tiang penyangga. Ia melinting lengan kausnya dan semakin menenggelamkan rambut merahnya di balik topi. Sesekali ia melirik ke arah jam stasiun dengan tidak sabar. Menunggu suatu komando menyenangkan yang akan ia jalani dengan senang hati.

Tiba-tiba _handphone_ di kantung celananya bergetar. Tanpa melihat nama yang tertara pada layar, ia segera menjawab telepon tersebut.

"_Semua sudah siap. Lakukan tugasmu dengan baik, aku mengawasimu."_ ujar suara di seberang telepon dengan nada datar.

"Roger! Kau tak bisa meragukanku." Jawabnya sedikit menyombong sembari tersenyum singkat.

_Boots _hitam kelamnya kembali menelusuri tiap senti lantai stasiun yang keras dan dingin. Menuju ke arah pintu keluar yang tampak menantang di hadapan pandangannya.

#vociferoustronic#

"SET! HUT! HUT!"

Seiring dengan terlemparnya seruan barusan, seorang _quarterback_ bertampang setan dengan rambut pirang _spike_ menangkap bola coklat lonjong yang dioperkan padanya menggunakan jemari lentiknya dan tanpa menunggu detik beranjak, ia telah membebaskan bola itu ke angkasa. Setengah menyeringai, ia memperhatikan hasil lemparannya barusan.

Bola itu terus berputar di udara layaknya sebuah roket mini, sebelum akhirnya tertangkap dalam genggaman seorang lelaki berpostur tinggi dengan rambut putih panjangnya. Berdiam dalam dekapan lelaki itu, terbawa menembus setiap orang yang mencoba menghalangi langkah kaki jenjangnya, sebelum terlempar kembali pada seseorang lain hanya untuk merasakan rasanya mencium rerumputan hijau segar lapangan dengan hentakan yang keras. Peluit pun dibunyikan.

"Cih, sampah baru." desis seorang lelaki berambut gimbal ungu, seraya meninggalkan lelaki yang baru saja dijatuhkannya—seorang lelaki dengan bagian depan kepala yang botak meskipun ia masih terlalu muda untuk botak.

"Hei, kau tidak apa-apa?" Juumonji mengulurkan tangan untuk membantu.

Bukannya menyambut dengan penuh terimakasih, lelaki setengah botak itu segera bangkit berdiri. Hawa hitam menguar bebas dari tubuhnya. Dan serta merta, tanpa peringatan tanpa alarm, ia sudah mencak-mencak sendiri dengan umpatan dalam berbagai bahasa alam yang terlontar indah dari mulutnya.

"AKU BUKAN SAMPAH! JANGAN PERNAH LAGI MEMANGGILKU SAMPAH! DREAD BUSUK! DASAR KAUU *PIIIPP*, *PIIIIPP*, *PIIIPPP*…" dan beberapa sensoran lainnya. Beruntung Juumonji dengan sigap telah menahan lelaki _receiver _berlabel Ikkyu Hosokawa tersebut sebelum ia mengakibatkan korban jiwa. Sementara Agon Kongo dengan santainya melenggang masa bodoh ke pinggir lapangan.

Youichi hanya berdecak pelan melihat semua itu seraya memasukkan sebatang perman karet tanpa gula ke dalam mulutnya. Peluh tampak bercucuran di keningnya setelah latihan ekstra di Minggu pagi itu.

"YA!—HAA! Kalian ini berisik sekali dasar orang sialan tak berguna!" seru Youichi sembari memuntahkan amunisi AK 47nya ke arah Ikkyu dengan sadis. Kontan, Ikkyu, Juumonji, dan orang-orang yang berada di sekitarnya langsung berloncatan kesana kemari dengan ramainya.

"Kekekee, latihan pagi ini sampai disini dulu! Bubar dan minum susu kalian di rumah, sana!" tambah Youichi dengan seringaian laknatnya tanpa memedulikan anggota lain yang masih berusaha menenangkan detak jantung mereka.

Tanpa memedulikan mereka lagi, Youichi segera melenggang ke arah kamar ganti yang tentunya masih kosong. Ia merogoh lokernya dan menemukan handphonenya tengah bergetar di sana.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya langsung setelah membuka flap handphonenya.

"_Aku sudah meneliti data yang kau ambil dari lelaki sok rapi itu. Dan berdasarkan data ini, aku menyimpulkan kalau Ken Kagita tidak mungkin menitipkan aplikasi hack itu pada orang lain," _terang Light Yagami langsung dari seberang telepon.

"Apa dasar kalimatmu barusan?" buru Youichi.

"_Dari gerak-gerik Ken selama ini, bisa dipastikan ia bukanlah orang yang mudah percaya pada orang lain, termasuk adiknya sendiri, seberapapun ia menyayanginya. Jadi menurutku, kemungkinan besar Hime tidak memegang aplikasi hack tersebut," _ujar Light_, "Selain itu, aku bisa memastikan kehidupan Hime selama dalam pengasingan, dan dari semua itu tak ada yang aneh. Semuanya normal, bahkan tidak ada satupun catatan dari data yang dicari Grimmjow bahwa ia pernah berhubungan dengan kakaknya selama diasingkan. Sehingga kemungkinannya kecil Hime bisa mengetahui keberadaan aplikasi itu. Kalaupun ia tahu setelah pulang, itu juga agak tidak mungkin. Sebab Ken meninggal di malam ia pulang."_

"Tunggu dulu. Apa maksudmu dengan pengasingan?" Youichi melirihkan suaranya.

"_Ya. Hime sempat mengalami masa pengasingan setelah meninggalnya Sousen Kagita. Banyak yang membiacarakan bahwa gadis itu merasa sangat terpukul ketika mengetahui ayah tiri yang telah dianggapnya sebagai ayah kandungnya sendiri, dijatuhi pidana mati. Karena itu, ia diasingkan untuk menenangkan diri selama dua tahun lamanya di Moscow, Russia."_

"Tch. Begitu. Lalu dimana aplikasi itu sebenarnya…" desis Youichi gemas.

"_Entahlah. Sebaiknya kita tunggu dulu laporan dari Seiren. Aku punya firasat ia akan menemukan sesuatu."_

"Aku tahu," jawab Youichi, "Lalu bagaimana dengan orang yang menguntitku waktu itu?"

"_Ah, maksudmu Mello? Belum banyak yang kuketahui tentangnya. Aku hanya tahu ia memiliki seorang partner lagi—entah siapa. Ini hanya pendapat pribadiku, tapi kurasa lelaki itu mengincar aplikasi hack itu juga."_

"Keh, baiklah, saingan baru." Youichi menyeringai sinis, "Lanjutkan analisamu."

"_Aku bisa bilang begitu setelah kau bilang bahwa ia mencegatmu dan bertanya dimana Kin Quetzalcoatl berada. Ia juga jujur kalau ia mengetahui tentang kerjasamamu dan Seiren dengan Ken dalam keterlibatan kasus Sousen terdahulu. Kalau aku tidak salah, itu adalah kasus tentang Sousen yang berusaha merebut aplikasi tersebut dari anaknya sendiri demi membobol data pemerintah, tapi hal itu hanya membuatnya tertangkap dan menjadi terpidana mati dengan tuduhan percobaan pembunuhan pada anak sendiri dan pembobolan data pemerintah. Begitu, bukan?"_

"Ya, dan kau tak perlu mendikteku, muka dua sialan!" ucap Youichi cuek.

"_Dengan begitu pun dapat disimpulkan Mello mencari Kin melaluimu karena ia tahu tentang kerjasamamu, Seiren, dan Ken mengenai aplikasi hack tersebut dan ingin merebut aplikasi itu dari Ken. Singkat kata, Mello mengira aplikasi hack ada pada Seiren. Hanya saja ada satu hal yang tidak kumengerti. Kalau Mello tahu kau juga ikut bekerja sama dengan Ken dulu, kenapa ia tidak mengindahkanmu dan justru bertanya padamu tentang keberadaan Seiren ketimbang menangkapmu langsung yang juga punya kemungkinan untuk menyimpan aplikasi itu?" _beber Light panjang lebar.

"Tch, mana kutahu. Jadi, inti penjelasan bertele-telemu barusan hanya berujung pada kalimat 'Mello mengincar aplikasi hack itu juga' bukan? Hanya saja ada alasan lain yang tersembunyi kenapa ia tidak menangkapku yang juga punya kemungkinan untuk memegang aplikasi itu juga. Begitu maksudmu?" jawab Youichi mencoba meluruskan.

"_Ya, begitulah kira-kira. Mungkin aku akan menyelidiki yang bagian itu juga."_

"Tidak, tidak perlu. Sebaiknya kau selidiki pergerakan penguntit sialan itu, karena ia bisa saja menyerang tiba-tiba." perintah Youichi singkat sebelum memutus sambungan telepon. Ia berjalan keluar setelah mengganti pakaiannya seraya menjinjing tas laptop serta AK-47nya. Ia mendesah keras, berusaha mencerna dari semua data yang ia ketahui.

Lelaki _spike_ itu tentu tidak bisa bilang bahwa ia tahu kenapa Mello lebih condong mengincar Seiren ketimbang dirinya. Apalagi kalau bukan karena pembobolan Pentagon oleh Seiren, Ken, dan kakek Seiren. Mudah saja menganalisa kalau Seiren memiliki kemungkinan paling besar untuk menyimpan aplikasi itu—karena bagaimanapun juga Ken bukanlah orang yang mudah percaya pada siapapun termasuk kerabatnya sendiri jadi, pastinya mengejutkan ketika Ken mempercayakan Seiren dan kakeknya untuk menggunakan hasil karyanya tersebut—walaupun sebenarnya bukan Seiren yang menyimpannya.

Hanya ada satu hal yang terus membingungkannya. Dimana Ken menyembunyikan hasil karyanya itu jika bukan pada Hime? Sekali lagi, Youichi hanya bisa menyepat kesal.

#vociferoustronic#

Langit semakin kelabu ketika Hime meletakkan rangkaian lili putih di atas makam kakaknya. Gadis itu menatap kosong nisan Ken dengan pandangan tak tertebak. Sedangkan Hachi masih sibuk menggonggong sembari memasang tampang miris ke arah Hime, seakan ia merasa sangat kecewa pada majikannya yang satu itu.

Hime, yang perlahan-lahan mulai mendapatkan kesadarannya kembali, mendengar kaingan menyedihkan Hachi. Kontan ia memasang senyum sarkastis dan mencium hidung Hachi halus.

"Tidak apa-apa, tidak apa-apa. Kau tak perlu khawatir tentang itu," ucap Hime lirih.

Sementara itu, Seiren menatap kelakuan Hime dengan heran dari balik sebuah pohon. Ada sesuatu yang janggal dari sikap Hime sebagai seorang adik yang paling dekat dengan Ken. Ia terus mengulang-ulang sebuah pertanyaan dalam hatinya. Kenapa Hime tidak mengingat satu hal yang bahkan Seiren sendiri ingat betul—tentang kesukaan Ken Kagita? Kenapa ia justru meletakkan hal yang jauh berlawanan?

Hime beranjak dari tempatnya berlutut dan membersihkan celananya dari serpihan-serpihan tanah yang menempel. Ia meraih tali Hachi, dan menggiringnya menjauh dari makam Ken tanpa menitipkan sebuah doapun pada Tuhan demi kakaknya tersebut.

"Lili? Sejak kapan lili…" gumam Seiren bingung.

Drrtt… Drrrtt… Drrrttt…

Sumpah serapah segera meluncur dengan mulus dari mulut Seiren ketika handphonenya bergetar di dalam kantung celananya. Dengan cepat ia menyambar handphone sialan itu dari tempatnya berada dan menjawabnya tanpa melihat call id di layar.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya ketus.

"_Tch, nadamu menyebalkan sekali, cyborg sialan."_

"Heh, kenapa jadi kau yang marah-marah begitu? Ada apa?" Seiren mengulang pertanyaannya.

"_Sedang dimana kau sekarang?"_

"Pemakaman. Tak jauh dari Saikyoudai, kurasa." Seiren mengerling ke keadaan sekitarnya, dan kembali lagi menatap Hime yang semakin menjauh. Ia pun ikut beranjak perlahan dari tempatnya.

"_Kau sudah terima laporan dari Light?"_

"Belum. Laporan apa?"

"_Kalau begitu kita bahas saja di apartemen nanti. Sekalian laporanmu, apa Hime sudah bertindak yang aneh-aneh seminggu ini?"_

"Yah, tidak juga. Aku justru baru menemukannya hari ini. Cukup menarik dan…" kata-kata Seiren terhenti ketika hawa aneh yang sebenarnya telah ia rasakan sejak tadi secara tiba-tiba muncul ke permukaan hingga bulu kuduknya meremang. Disusul oleh sebuah suara yang Seiren takutkan akan benar-benar nyata berada di belakangnya, suara pistol di kokang.

Tanpa memutuskan dulu sambungan teleponnya, Seiren berkata pada seseorang di belakangnya, "Siapa kau dan apa maumu?"

Tak ada jawaban selama beberapa detik, hanya terdengar suara helaan nafas masing-masing orang dan hembusan angin yang bertiup semakin menusuk.

"Sebuah kehormatan bisa bertemu denganmu, Kin Quetzalcoatl…" jawab _seseorang _itu akhirnya.

Perlahan Seiren memutar kepalanya sedikit. "Sedikit gerakan maka aku akan membunuhmu," ucap _seseorang _itu lagi dengan dingin. Lelaki berambut merah maroon itu mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan memutus teleponnya—menganggap sepupunya disana telah mengerti keadaannya saat ini.

"Baiklah. Apa maumu?" ulang Seiren, masih berusaha mengintip siapa penguntitnya. Ia tersenyum singkat ketika mengetahui penguntitnya ternyata juga berambut merah, rambut merah yang tenggelam dalam topi hitamnya. Sebuah google oranye tampak bersandar pada kedua matanya.

"Cukup menjawab satu pertanyaan. Tidak perlu basa-basi, cepat jawab dimana kau menyembunyikan aplikasi hack Ken Kagita?" tanya orang asing tersebut dengan nada datar.

"Hei, aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu?" dengan nekat, Seiren memutar tubuhnya seutuhnya hingga sekarang keningnya telah berhadapan langsung dengan mulut pistol. Lelaki dengan tinggi sama dengannya, berompi putih dengan kaus hitam garis putih sebagai dalaman, celana _jeans_, serta sepatu boots hitam kelam.

"Sebaiknya jangan banyak bicara. Cepat jawab!" bentak lelaki itu galak. Tapi kegalakannya justru membuat Seiren semakin ingin mengusilinya.

Dengan senyum tipis yang sinis, Seiren menjawab santai, "Kau terlihat seperti takut membunuhku, Tuan Muda?"

"Jangan bercanda. Aku masih membutuhkanmu untuk menemukan aplikasi sial itu. Tenang saja, setelah kau memberitahuku, aku akan langsung membunuhmu." Lelaki itu menjawab tak kalah sinis.

"Begitukah? Tapi maaf, kurasa niatmu takkan bisa terlaksana secepat itu." Seiren tersenyum lagi, disusul oleh suara senjata dikokang lainnya.

"Kusarankan turunkan senjatamu, Matt." perintah seseorang di belakang penguntit berlabel Matt itu dengan dingin. Jamper putih tampak membalut tubuhnya dengan rambut platina yang tertutup tudung. Dua buah garis, yang aneh bila dikatakan sebagai sepasang mata, bertengger dengan aksen licik di wajah putih pucatnya.

Dan dalam detik berikutnya, sebuah pukulan keras telah mendarat di kepala Matt. Lelaki itu dengan sukses terkulai lemas dan nyaris membentur aspal jika saja Seiren tidak segera memapahnya.

"Youichi?" tanya Seiren singkat pada lelaki yang telah menolongnya.

"Ya. Ia langsung menyuruhku ke tempatmu begitu ia tahu kau ada masalah. Untungnya aku sedang bertugas tak jauh dari sini." Terang Gin seraya membuka tudungnya.

"Tugas?"

"Ya. Setan _spike _licik itu menyuruhku menyusup ke kediaman Hime," Gin mengulurkan tangan untuk membantu Seiren memapah Matt, "Kau takkan percaya aku menemukan hal yang sangat menarik. Tapi kau harus percaya lelaki tua yang disebut-sebut sebagai paman sulung Hime itu benar-benar menyebalkan!" sungut Gin yang tanpa sadar telah curcol di sepanjang perjalanan pulang. Tentu saja mereka tidak memakai kereta—apa kata orang saat melihat tiga orang laki-laki dengan salah satunya yang telah tepar dengan mengenaskan? Jadi, mereka masuk ke dalam mobil jeep milik Youichi yang dibawa Gin.

#saishuu#

**A/N:** Inilah hasilnya jika Anda membuat sebuah cerita sambil nonton Upin-Ipin dan mendengarkan OST. You're Beautiful. Wokaay, saya juga nyadar kombinasinya kagak elit banget. Dan saya minta maaf kalau chapter ini membingungkan dan… pendek. Iya, iya, saya nyadar itu semua, kok~ ==v Uwaa, saya jadi maluuu~ 8A3A8 /ngumpet di balik dasternya embah /najong

Btw, ada yang gak ngerti gimana jalan ceritanya? (para readers: *ngacungin tangan semua*) Hehehee, emang mbulet sih ceritanya. Jadi, akan saya jelaskan disini. Ehm, ehm! *ngetok-ngetok spidol di papan tulis* Sebenernya intinya tuh, Hime lagi dimata-matain kubunya Seiren, sedangkan kubunya Seiren lagi dimata-matain kubunya duo M (Mello-Matt), dan kubunya duo M sendiri sebenernya lagi dimata-matain sama kubunya Seiren (baca: Hiruma). Dan jika Anda-Anda sekalian bertanya bagaimana kubu satunya lagi, sebenarnya diam-diam mereka lagi nguntit kubunya Seiren (malang bener tuh orang-orang, dikeroyok bareng… T^T) walaupun emang belum kuceritain disini.

Terus soal Hime. Waktu dia masuk toko, itu sebernya toko bunga—dan jangan tanya saya darimana dapet nama 'Kaze Uta'. Dia beli lili putih buat ditaruh di makam kakak(tiri)nya, Ken Kagita. Tapi Seiren yang ngeliat itu rada-rada bingung, kenapa Hime naruh lili putih. Dan jawabannya bisa Anda temukan di chapter-chapter selanjutnya /dikeroyok massa/ Nah, habis itu adegannya kan Matt yang lagi mata-matain Seiren langsung maen todong ke arah Seiren dan gak berontak waktu dipukul Gin (*ALERT: HINT!*) sebenernya itu ada tujuannya sendiri kenapa dia gak berontak. Dan lagi-lagi jawabannya bisa Anda temukan beberapa minggu lagi /diseret - dijadiin korban sembeleh/ Selanjutnya yang diomongin Light. Dia bilang bingung kenapa Mello bukannya langsung nagih dimana aplikasi itu ke Hiruma (sekarang bilang 'Hiruma') justru malah tanya dimana Kin a.k.a Seiren. Padahal Youichi (sekarang malah 'Youichi') juga bisa aja jadi orang yang nyimpen aplikasi hack itu, kan, nginget dia juga ikut terlibat dalam kasus Sousen dulu. Tapi, Light bilang begitu soalnya dia belum tau kalo Seiren sama Ken pernah kerjasama lagi untuk mbobol Pentagon tanpa melibatkan Hiruma (balik lagi ke 'Hiruma' – gampared by all) sementara MelloMatt udah tau hal itu. Secara, kriminal professional begitu kan ibarat bigos berkuping tajem (halah) Intinya, akhirnya Matt ketangkep sama kubunya Youichi (ganti lagi manggilnya) dan setelah ini bakal ada kejutan lainnya yang menanti! XDD (readers: yeeyy! /lebeh) Apa bisa cukup dimengerti, saudara-saudari?

Nhahaa, untuk kripik pedes, komentar, saran, dan pertanyaan diterima dalam bentuk review /grins/ Akhir kalimat, say CIAO to the next chapter! X*


End file.
